A Study in Pregnancy
by Sherlockian87
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic A Study in Patience. Come along and follow Molly and Sherlock's journey through her pregnancy :)
1. Stag and Hen

**TAA DAA! It's here! At long last it is here!**

 **Way back in November my brain decided to give me the brilliant idea that I should write a sequel to my fic A Study in Patience (please read this if you haven't already, it will help make this fic make much more sense!).**

 **It was a bit slow going, but I finally got it done and I am so happy to be sharing it with you all :)**

 **Please note, I did do some research but I'm not striving for accuracy, I'm striving for fluff and smut hehehehe, so please be kind and remember this is fiction!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Part One - Stag and Hen

* * *

Previously

 _"We're having a baby," he repeated, and she covered her hand with his. He looked up at her. "Do you think I'll be a good father?"_

 _With her other hand she cupped the side of his face. "You'll be a wonderful father! Look at how well you've taken care of me over these passed few months!"_

 _He smiled, keeping his hand on her stomach as he shifted slightly so that he could lie on his side. "Our child will certainly be an intelligent one!"_

 _She hummed in agreement. "Don't think for a second that you'll be able to conduct any sort of experiments on them though!"_

 _"Molly!" he exclaimed, looking affronted. "I would never do that. Have I ever experimented on John and Mary's child?"_

 _"No," she replied with a cheeky smirk. "But that's because Mary is a former assassin and would more than likely castrate you, if you did."_

 _He grimaced slightly. "Point made." He splayed his hand out on her stomach._

 _"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Molly asked him._

 _Sherlock moved closer, brushing the tip of his nose along her jaw line. "Doesn't matter. I would be happy with either, the only thing that does matter is that the child is healthy."_

 _Molly turned her head and pressed her lips to his. "I feel the same."_

 _"Let's get married tomorrow," he said to her._

 _"All right."_

 _He smiled, gently moving his fingertips over the smooth expanse of her abdomen. Molly looked at him, her own expression mirroring his as she began to mentally prepare herself for the coming months, knowing all too well that she was going to have to endure more coddling and fussing from him. Her smile grew larger as she reached up and brushed his curls back from his face, accepting the fact that she honestly wouldn't want it to be any other way._

* * *

Molly was nudging Sherlock awake, softly whispering his name. He let out a grunt, rolling onto his back before blinking sleepily at her.

"What is it?" he asked his voice thick with sleep.

"I think we should hold off the wedding, at least for a few days. Your mother will never forgive you if we get married without her being there," she explained.

He groaned rubbing his hands over his face. "If we must," he spat out.

"Oh stop it Sherlock. I know how much you don't like to upset _Mummy,_ and this would most definitely upset her!"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Also, Mary would be most unhappy if she was unable to give me a hen night."

He rolled his eyes. "Does this mean I'm supposed to have a stag night as well?" He grimaced.

"Perhaps you should just go out and solve some crimes with John ... I don't exactly want to have to bail you out of prison."

He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

She smiled but then looked away from him, fingering the edge of the blanket.

"Molly? What is it?" He sat up, leaning on his elbow. "What is it?" he repeated, reaching out to place his hand on her arm.

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes bright and shining. "Can we ... can we wait to tell everyone about the baby?"

He visibly relaxed. "Of course, if that's what you want. It's probably for the best; don't need Mummy gushing about at last having a grandchild."

Molly laughed, pressing herself against him. Sherlock slipped his arm around her, settling back down. She curled into him, sighing happily. They lay like this, quietly, for several minutes, until she giggled again.

"You want me to call your Mother and tell her about the wedding ... don't you?" she asked him.

He slowly let out a breath, biting back a smile; she really did know him well. "If you wouldn't mind."

She leaned back slightly to look at him, grinning.

"You know how Mummy is! I'm hopeless against her ..." He deflated slightly. "... As much as I hate to admit that."

She continued to grin. "Well, I won't let her try and convince me to have the sort of wedding I don't want. I know how to keep her in check." She ended her sentence with a saucy wink.

He looped his arms around her before gently rolling her onto her back. "That's quite an ability you have ... I think I'll even go so far as to say that that extends to me."

She clasped her hands about his neck. "Oh most definitely ... I don't even have to say anything to you ... just give you a certain look."

"Mmmm ... I'm not getting that look now though ... am I?" he said before he pressed his lips to hers.

She hummed into the kiss, allowing it to deepen, before she moaned when she felt his hand slide downwards until it reached her slit. He slipped his fingers between her folds, pleased to find that she was already growing wet. After giving her clit a few strokes he stopped when she placed her hands on his chest and gave him a gentle shove. Breaking apart the kiss he pulled away and looked down at her.

"I want to be on top," she murmured in answer to his silent question.

"Oh yes please!" he growled out, moving onto his back.

She settled herself, straddling his hips. He reached up and palmed her breasts as she wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly pumping it and thumbing the swollen red tip before raising herself up and settling him at her entrance.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered, her eyes falling shut as he became sheathed in her tight heat. She continued to mutter out a slew of curses as she took him in fully until her hips settled against his.

Her eyes popped open and met his heavy lidded gaze. He was still cupping her breasts, gently massaging her. She smiled down at him and began to slowly rock.

"Oh Sherlock! I love you!" she moaned out, lifting herself up until just the tip of his cock sat inside of her before dropping back down.

He hissed out that he loved her too, and moved his hands down to her hips, planting his feet on the mattress so that he could thrust up into her. She started to cry out uncontrollably as he watched his cock slip in and out of her shining pink sex.

He wasn't silent either, groaning and telling her repeatedly how good she felt around him as he slipped his hand forward just enough to keep his hold on her, but to also stroke at her clit with his thumb.

"Fuck Sherlock! YES! Just like that, oh just like that! Make me come Sherlock! Please make me come! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Her back was arched, her head thrown back and her breasts were bouncing with their combined movements.

He watched with bated breath as her entire being shook and twitched. Her movements came to a standstill as she whimpered softly. He stilled his own thrusts, feeling her walls flutter and tighten around him. Moving one hand to the small of her back he slid the other upwards, gently nudging her down on top of him.

Ever so cautiously he rolled them over; mindful of the new life that was growing within her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He kissed her sweetly before pulling away so that he could take her breast between his lips, whilst resuming his thrusts. As he suckled, licked and bit at her breasts he brought himself to his own fruition, groaning into her skin. After a few moments he rolled off of her, and she snuggled herself against his chest, his arm draped over her, his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to have to clean Toby's littler box from now on," she suddenly said to him.

When Sherlock didn't make any form of reply she tipped her head back and looked up at him. His eyes were wide, an expression of horror upon his face as he stared straight ahead.

"Oh don't be so dramatic! It's not that horrible." She dropped her head back down.

A garbled noise of disagreement rose from his throat. "For the size of the cat, his fecal matter is rather large."

She pressed her face into his chest, shaking with laughter.

"Can't Mrs. Hudson-"

"No."

"Perhaps I'll train him to use the toilet. Though he is rather an idiot."

"Sherlock!"

He sighed. "Fine. If needs must..."

"Yes. Needs must, it's dangerous for a pregnant woman!"

"Ahh." His lips brushed against her forehead. "I'm going to have a lot of reading to do!"

She smiled before tipping her head back once more. "You're going to enjoy this, aren't you? Studying and collecting data on the growth of our child."

He returned her smile. " _Our child_. Yes, I am." He brought his hand up, cupping her face before pressing his lips to hers.

She sighed into the kiss, allowing it to deepen. They made love once more, before falling asleep within each other's embrace.

Molly woke up early the following morning, her stomach churning. _Morning Sickness._ Letting out a faint groan she pushed herself up from the bed and hurried towards the bathroom. Within a space of five seconds Sherlock was beside her, holding back her hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Once finished he helped her to her feet. She washed her face and hands, curling against his chest as he walked her back to bed. He held her close, smoothing his hand up and down her back.

"I suppose I should consider myself lucky that I haven't had to deal with this until now," she mumbled as she burrowed her face into him. She had always hated vomiting and the thought that this may become a more common thing for the next month or so made her shudder.

He continued to move his hand up and down her back. "I'll do some research. See if there isn't anything we can do to help prevent it."

She pressed a kiss to his chest. "Have I told you that I love you?"

He smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Mmmm ... I think once or twice."

She nipped at his skin.

"Will you feel well enough to go to work today?" he asked a few minutes later.

"I think so. I've got a few more hours before I need to get ready. I'd like to try to go back to sleep," she replied.

He pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Then go to sleep Molly."

She hummed softly, tucking her arm around him. "I'll call your mother later today, when I'm on my break. And I'll let Meena and Mary know as well." She tilted her head back so she could look up at him. "Do you mind if I tell the two of them about the baby? Mary would probably figure it out the moment I refused any alcohol anyway. They'll keep it to themselves if I ask them to."

He gave a faint shrug. "If you must."

She returned her cheek to his chest. "We'll let everyone else know after the wedding, when we return from the honeymoon."

He sighed. "Do we have to tell them?"

She giggled at his annoyance. "Sherlock I'll probably start showing very soon, because of my small frame. And they're bound to find out either way, I think its best if we tell them then let them guess."

He humphed.

* * *

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Meena shrieked.

Molly flinched slightly. "Jesus Meena, was that necessary?"

"Sorry! But oh my God! Congratulations!" She pulled Molly into a hug.

"Thanks ... and uhm ... there's something else." She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn.

Meena gasped. "Oh my ... oh my God ... you're not ... YOU ARE!"

Molly's blush deepened.

"CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN!"

Molly couldn't help but laugh at her friend's exuberance. "Thanks. And I'd greatly appreciate it if you kept that little bit of information to yourself for the moment. We just want to focus on the wedding; we'll tell his family when we come back."

Meena nodded. "All right! My lips are sealed. When is the wedding?"

"We're just going to have a really small ceremony, hopefully within the next several days. You are, of course, invited! But it will just be his parents, and his brother and John and Mary."

"Are you going to have a hen night?"

Molly toyed with the crust of her sandwich. "That's just it, I'm not really sure. Seeing as I'm pregnant I can't exactly go out drinking."

Meena dismissed that with a wave of her hand. "Hen nights aren't just about drinking! I'm sure we can come up with something fun to do."

Molly nodded. "I haven't told Mary yet, but she might have some ideas."

Meena hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you! You're finally getting what you've wanted all along! It's a shame that it had to be brought on by your appendix bursting, but at least the Consulting Detective finally managed to get his head out of his arse!"

Molly laughed. They finished their lunch and returned to work. Before Molly put on her lab coat she sent off a text to Mary, asking her if she could stop by after her shift. Just as Molly was returning to the Path Lab her phone pinged.

 _Please do stop by! I'm going out of my mind being cooped up here_! - MW

 _Need me to bring you anything?_ – Mx

 _I wish I could say a bottle of wine, but seeing as I'm still nursing that's out of the question :(_ \- MW

They chatted for a few more minutes before Molly had to return to work; two of her interns returning from their own lunch break. Three hours later Molly was back in her office, readying herself for her phone call to Sherlock's mother. With fingers crossed she dialed the number. Fifteen minutes later she had rung off, amazed by how easy that had been. His mother had been surprisingly compliant, more so than even Molly had expected. Realizing that her break was nearing its end, she sent off a text to Sherlock and hurried back to the Path Lab.

By the time she returned to Baker Street that evening she was feeling rather drained. The bout of morning sickness had left her feel slightly queasy throughout the day, and she hadn't managed to eat much of anything. She took her time climbing the stairs, and she hadn't even managed to make it halfway when the door to the flat opened.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked, stepping out onto the landing.

Molly gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I didn't manage to eat much today." She reached him, and he looked her over. "Did I manage to gain half a pound?" she asked cheekily.

He frowned. "Not if you aren't eating!" He ushered her into the flat. After making her some toast, they both settled down at the kitchen table.

"So are you shocked by how easily your mother went along with what I wanted?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Not entirely. You have a way with us Holmes'. You've managed before to get Mycroft to do your bidding, now that's saying something."

She laughed, but it quickly turned into a pout. "You haven't kissed me hello!"

His eyebrows rose. "I haven't? That must be rectified immediately!" He took her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Your lack of energy distracted me. You need to make sure you're taking better care of yourself Molly, you are carrying another life now."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. I'll not let it happen again. This is just all going to take some getting used to! I'm rather overwhelmed."

He cupped her face in his hand. "We don't have to get married straight away; we could wait until after the baby is born."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I want to do this Sherlock; I want to be your wife."

He smiled down at her. " _My wife_. Would it make me horribly sentimental if I told you that I rather enjoy saying that?"

Her smile mirrored his. "Yes, it does. But it doesn't matter." She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting.

They went to bed earlier than usual that evening, Molly still tired from her long day. She had protested it at first, but when Sherlock told her that he would join her she complied. Within minutes she was fast asleep, curled up in his embrace. He lay awake for several hours, cleaning out and re-filing data in his Mind Palace. He was also creating a whole new wing, just for the pregnancy.

The next morning followed the same routine, with her rushing to the bathroom and emptying her stomach. But instead of going straight back to bed she opted for a shower first. Sherlock held her to him as they stood beneath the fall of water.

"How long is the morning sickness supposed to last?" she moaned into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "From what I've read the amount of time can vary. But there are a few ways of combating it."

"Oh?"

He told her of his findings as they showered. They returned to bed, seeing as it was still dark out, Sherlock bringing in his lap top. Molly fell back to sleep quickly, warm and fresh from the shower, as he continued his research.

* * *

Two nights later Molly was finishing getting ready for her hen night. Mary and Meena had collaborated together, planning out what the three of them were going to do, keeping her entirely in the dark. She was feeling much better now, having started taking the vitamins Sherlock had read about and keeping a close eye on what she ate and how it made her feel. Most importantly she wanted to avoid feeling sick on her honeymoon!

"If you don't feel up to it, you can still cancel tonight; Lord knows what they've come up with!" he said to her. He was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, watching as she put on her earrings.

"Sherlock I'm feeling fine! And this is Mary we're talking about; she's been pregnant before, she's not an idiot. She wouldn't plan anything dangerous."

He sighed, admitting defeat.

"And don't you dare stay in the flat tonight, _researching_. I'm sure Lestrade has one or two cases for you. I'm shocked that you've managed to last this long!"

He smiled; reaching out to grab her hand as she walked passed him. He tugged her close. "What can I say? I'm a changed man!"

She shook her head hopelessly then smiled. "You'll be an even more changed man, come three days from now! You'll be a husband."

His smile grew wider as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective and Married Man. Ohhh ... that has a nice ring to it!"

He let out a snort as he bent down and placed a kiss on her neck, just below her ear. "You forgot 'Father-to-be'!"

She mock-gasped. "Oh my! So I did! Eeeee!"

He was nibbling on her earlobe. A car horn rang out just as his hands had begun to slip downwards.

"That will be Meena and Mary," she said stepping away slightly.

He growled in annoyance, and she gave him a gentle push.

"Oh stop it, it's just one night!"

His pout was in full force. "Why do you have to stay the night at the Watson's, when Meena isn't?"

She sighed, having had this argument with him several times already. "I told you, she isn't staying because she has to work the next morning! Other wise she would. It's a perfectly good reason."

"I'm not a good enough reason?" he exclaimed.

She placed her hands on his chest. "You are a very good reason. But it's just one night. We'll have plenty of other nights to spend together. And who is to say that you'd be home anyway?"

There was the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs.

She smoothed her hands over the lapels of his suit jacket. "That will be John. Have fun tonight ... ok? Don't go into a sulk." She stood on her tip toes, offering him her lips.

Sherlock kissed her, cradling her face in his hands. With a smile she stepped away from him and took up her bag.

"Hi John!" she said as she walked out into the hall. "Abigail with Mrs. Hudson already?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. God bless the woman, I don't know why it is so hard to find a babysitter these days."

"Well, I hope you two enjoy tonight. Just a word of warning though, I would prefer to have my future husband back in one piece." She turned and fixed upon Sherlock a firm eye.

He glowered, and John struggled to hold back a smile.

"I'll do my best. Nothing higher than a six!" John told her.

Sherlock spluttered, but Molly only smiled at John gratefully.

"You have fun tonight as well," he said to her. "The entire drive here was torture, those two wouldn't stop giggling. Will do Mary some good though, she hasn't had a chance to go out in awhile now." John gave Molly a kiss on her cheek before she exited the flat, Sherlock close behind her.

"You don't have to walk me to the door, you know," she said to him.

"I know. I just wanted one last moment alone with you," he explained, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. "Be safe tonight."

She shook her head. "Sherlock, I'm going to be with a former assassin. Can't get much safer than that!"

He didn't loosen his hold.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. I'll text you periodically, all right Mother Hen?"

His glower returned, making her chuckle and nip at his bottom lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him another kiss and he had no choice but to release her.

He stood in the doorway and watched as she got into the waiting car. It was one of Mycroft's.

"So ... am I finally going to know what we're doing tonight?" Molly asked once she had settled in.

"Skittles!" Mary and Meena announced together.

"Oh my God really? I haven't played that in ages!"

Mary smiled. "I thought it would be fun to do. Get us out for a few hours, and then we can go back to my place. Maybe watch a few movies."

An hour later they had lost count of the number of games they had played.

"Oh God, I am absolute shite at this!" Molly sighed as she yet again did not knock over a single pin.

"It's all in the wrist," Mary said to her. "Do you want to do another round, or are you done?"

Before she could reply Meena let out a triumphant shriek, causing Molly to grimace.

"I think I've had enough," she answered as she watched her friend do a victory dance. "Let me leave with at least a smidgeon of pride."

Mary laughed. "All right, we can get going then. Go back to my place. I've got food, Sherlock told me what you've been eating lately; what you can handle smelling. And we can always stop and pick something up if you happen to be craving anything. Trust me, I know how that is!"

Meena plopped down in the empty chair. "I am the Skittles Queen!" she announced proudly.

Molly rolled her eyes but chuckled good-naturedly. "Yeah yeah, rub it in why don't you!" She shook her head as she checked her phone. She had a text from Sherlock.

 _I've got a case. Might not reply if you text._ – SH

 _Go get 'em._ \- Mx

They returned to John and Mary's flat, the three of them quite ready to collapse on the sofa and laze about. But before Mary settled down she brought out a plate piled high with dark slices of some type of bread from the kitchen, and handed it to Molly.

"This is a gingerbread that I made. It was all I could keep down in the first few weeks after I found out I was pregnant," she explained. "Ginger really helps with an upset stomach, so I thought it would be worth letting you try it and see if it was the same for you."

"Oh thanks! All I've been able to really eat is toast and plain crackers." Molly said as she took the offered plate. "Oh wow!" She had taken a bite. "This is positively delicious!"

Mary scooped out two bowls of ice cream for herself and Meena, whilst Molly watched them with envy. But she knew that the cold would only make her feel worse.

"Do you have _Notting Hill_?" Molly asked. "I haven't divulged in a good chick-flick in a long time!"

"I most certainly do have it! I think I have the majority of Hugh Grant's films. Such a dishy man."

Molly and Meena giggled, but nodded in agreement. After they finished watching the movie Meena bowed out, having a fairly early shift the next day.

"Anything else you want to watch?" Mary asked, once Meena had left.

Molly took a sip of her water. "Can we just chat for a bit?"

"Sure." Mary leaned back into the sofa. "What about? Your impending marriage and motherhood?"

"Uhm yeah." She smoothed her finger over the rim of her glass.

"Are you worried?"

"A little."

"You shouldn't be."

Molly's eyes snapped up to meet Mary's strong gaze.

"I know Sherlock is a bit of an odd nut, but he does nothing lightly. He wouldn't be marrying you if he didn't want to."

Molly nodded. "True. It's just ... marriage AND a baby, it's not too much at once? I'm afraid it will overwhelm him, that it will affect his work and he'll come to regret being with me."

Mary leaned forward and placed her hand on Molly's arm. "No. That's not going to happen. It will be a struggle, but that's just what marriage is. It isn't easy, but you just work together in the best way that you can. And you have quite a few months before the baby comes; it's not quite all at once!"

Molly smiled. "Again true. It's just my stupid anxiety kicking in, that's all. Thanks Mary, you're a wonderful friend."

Mary pulled her into a hug. "Please don't ever hesitate in calling me if you have any questions or worries. I'll be happy to help." She released her. "So ... up for another film?"

* * *

Molly was woken up by the sound of her phone vibrating. She reached out for it blindly, as she yawned.

"Who is calling you this early in the morning?" Mary groaned. "Your utter twat of a fiancée?"

Molly giggled. "No. It's not him," she said as she squinted at the screen of her mobile. "It's ... its Sally! Why is she calling me?" Molly swiped her thumb across the screen to answer. "Sally, is something wrong?" She listened silently as Sally explained to her why she had called.

Mary sat up; suddenly very alert and very awake. Molly rolled her eyes to let her know it was nothing too concerning.

"All right, hold on, I'm going to put you on speaker, Mary is here with me."

Sally's voice filled the room: ' _I'm sorry if I woke up both of you, but I thought it best to let you know that Sherlock and John spent the night in a holding cell.'_

"But weren't they working on a case?" Mary asked.

 _'Yes. That's just it, they were, and when it was solved Detective Inspector Lestrade came up with the brilliant idea that they should go out for a drink. There's nothing quite like having to bail out your boss as well as those two tits.'_

Molly couldn't stop herself from giggling. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, but thank you. Do you need us to come get Sherlock and John?"

 _'No. I'll have them dropped off.'_

"Ok, thank you. And apologies again."

Molly rung off, letting out another giggle. "I suppose it was bound to happen."

Mary shrugged, falling back down onto the bed. "Serves them right. They should have remembered what happened on John's stag night."

Molly laughed again.

"Sally really doesn't hold back, does she?" Mary asked.

Molly shook her head. "No. She never has. I just wish she wouldn't call Sherlock a freak; that really gets under my skin."

"Why not say something to her, then?"

"I'm worried that if I do, it might make things worse. I haven't exactly risen in her view of me; now that I'm marrying Sherlock and also having his child."

Mary frowned. "Why does she have such a big stick up her arse about him anyway?"

"I honestly don't know. I can only think that she's a bit jealous, and annoyed by the fact that Lestrade depends on Sherlock so much."

Mary made a hum of agreement. "I suppose we should prepare ourselves for the arrival of our hung-over ... what did she call them? Oh yes, 'tits'."

The two of them giggled.

"It's probably best if I take Sherlock straight home, I'm sure he's in a right state," Molly said with a shake of her head.

A short while later John and Sherlock arrived, both of them looking a little worse for wear. Molly had called a cab and it pulled up just as they were dropped off.

"Come Sherlock, what you need is a hot shower and some food in your stomach," she said as she took his hand and led him towards the waiting taxi. "Mary, thank you so much for last night! It was fantastic and a lot of fun. I'll let Mrs. Hudson know about the situation, I'm sure she won't mind keeping your daughter for a little while longer."

"Thank you Molly, and last night was most definitely a lot of fun. We'll have to do it again!"

Sherlock was already in the cab, leaning back with his eyes closed when she joined him. After giving the driver the address to Baker Street she took his hand in hers. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You deleted John's stag night, didn't you?"

He closed his eyes and let out a grunt.

"Well, at least this time you have me to take care of you."

He let out another, softer noise. "Will you shower with me?" he asked quietly.

She bit down on her bottom lip to hold back her laughter. "If you think you're too dizzy to shower alone."

"Definitely. Definitely too dizzy," he mumbled as her curled up against her, sighing happily.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VOILA!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it :)**

 **Please remember: I'm not striving for accuracy, I'm striving for fluff and smut hehehehe!**

 **Also, please leave a review, they make me so happy! And be sure to follow me on tumblr at Sherlockian87**

 **:)**


	2. Many Happy Returns

**On to chapter two!**

 **Woo woo! Wedding! Sex Holiday! … I mean Honeymoon!**

 **Hehe …**

* * *

Part Two - Many Happy Returns

* * *

 _Three days later_

It was early morning, the sun had barely risen, and Sherlock and Molly were still lying in bed. It was the day of their wedding, but instead of basking in the thought of what was to come, they were arguing.

"Absolutely not Sherlock! Every single day is ridiculous!" she exclaimed, her arms crossed over her chest.

He scoffed. "How is it ridiculous? Your body will be different each day!"

She rolled her eyes, slowly blowing out a breath. "No. I am not going to constantly check my weight gain. And you're not going to measure the expanse of my stomach either!"

He pouted, looking very much so like a little boy whose sweet had been taken from him. She bit down on her bottom lip.

"How about every Monday and Friday? Would that suffice?" she asked.

Before she had a chance to say anything else he had covered her body with his own and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, slipping her hands over his sides before splaying them across his back.

"I love you, Molly Hooper," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too. And I'm not going to be Molly Hooper for much longer!" Her eyes twinkled.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked her.

"Mhmm. I'm sure."

Sherlock moved onto his side, brushing his fingertips over her cheek. "I would have thought you'd want to be married in a church, with all the frills and lace, a fancy wedding gown..."

Molly moved closer to him. "Nope. You always miss something Sherlock. I've never really cared about all that. Always seemed to me like a waste of money. Just give me a simple ceremony and a small party afterwards with my closest friends and family. That's all I need."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and tipped her head forward so that he could press his lips to hers.

They managed to leave the bed a lot later then they had originally planned to, very nearly missing their own wedding, and leaving them with no choice but to shower together to save time (not that either of them minded).

"Molly! If we don't leave now my mother will have my head!" Sherlock called out to her from the hallway.

Stifling a giggle she ran her hands down the front of her dress, stopping once they reached her stomach. Her dress was simple; an off-white colour with an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline. The hem came to her knees, and she had picked out a pair of cherry red pumps to give it a splash of colour, along with a pair of small cherry earrings.

"MOLLY!"

"Coming Sherlock!" she replied.

She rushed from the room, catching him muttering beneath his breath about the fact that she would be coming, multiple times, very soon. She gave his arm a pinch as he flashed her a naughty smirk.

They hurried from the flat, to the waiting car that would be taking them to the register office. He clasped her hand in his, his thumb brushing over her knuckles.

"We're really about to do this, aren't we?" she asked him, slightly breathless.

He nodded. "We are."

"Are you happy?"

He leaned forward and kissed her, cupping her face with his free hand. "More happy than I ever thought possible."

The ceremony was exactly how they had wanted it; short and sweet, with only his parents, Mycroft, John, Mary, their daughter Abigail, Mrs. Hudson and Meena. Afterwards they returned to Baker Street, where they were later joined by Detective Inspector Lestrade; he had been unable to be there for the ceremony due to being needed at the NSY.

Everyone congratulated the happy couple, and Sherlock forced himself to endure it, keeping in mind that he would soon be off with Molly, enjoying their sex holiday, _alone_.

Mrs. Hudson had outdone herself, even with the extremely short notice, baking them a cake and decorating the flat. She had strung white fairy lights, and put yellow carnations in vases about the room, giving the place a warm cheery glow.

Molly couldn't help but notice, even though Sherlock proved himself to be a _very_ welcome distraction, that Lestrade was repeatedly giving Meena very non-covert glances and Meena didn't seem to be holding back either. She didn't know if it was the thrill over her own recent nuptials or not, but the thought of the two of them getting together made her very happy.

When the car arrived to take them to the airport, Sherlock nearly let out a sigh of relief, but he held it in knowing that Molly would berate him with a look. He couldn't help it though; he was not a very patient man when it came to the thought of being with her, in bed, just the two of them. He did struggle a bit more to hold himself back when everyone began to say goodbye to them and repeated their well wishes. But Molly's reassuring hand on his arm helped to keep him in check.

The moment they were alone in the car he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply, hungrily. She hummed against his lips, returning the kiss with fervour. She didn't pull away until his hands slipped beneath her dress, and his fingertips ran across the tops of her thighs.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Mr. Holmes. Not yet!" she tut-tutted.

He let out a low, disappointed growl. She nipped at his bottom lip, suckling it into her mouth.

"There will be plenty of that soon enough. We're not having our first married shag in the car!" she told him in a firm tone.

His pout was full-blown, his hands falling down to his sides, settling onto the seat. She smoothed her hands over his chest before slipping them to the back of his neck and playing with the curls at his nape.

"You are the one who suggested we return to Dorset for our honeymoon. We could have just stayed at Baker Street!"

He raised his hands, settling them on the curve of her bum. "I'm surprised at you Molly; do you really want to spend our Sex Holiday in our flat? I'd much more prefer to be _alone_ with you then have the listening ears of Mrs. Hudson and the interruptions of Toby!"

"Mmmmm … true! It is rather nice when I can be as loud as I like. I know how much you enjoy that." She dipped her head to the side, nuzzling at his jaw line.

"Molly!" he hissed out in a warning tone.

Her movements had caused her clothed breasts to brush against his chest and her core to press down upon his growing erection.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, tilting back, her cheeks burning. "Perhaps it would be best if I moved off of you?"

He shook his head. "No. I want you to stay." He removed his hands from her bum, placing them instead at the small of her back.

"All right."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling, before capturing her lips in a slow, languid kiss. They stayed like this until the car stopped at the airport. The driver gathered their luggage, placing it on the plane as Molly and Sherlock boarded. He wanted her to sit on his lap once more, but she was insistent in not doing so.

"No. We can snog all you like, but I'm going to be in my own seat!"

He sighed, but didn't argue, instead giving himself a momentary bit of satisfaction by smoothing his hand up and down her leg as they kissed. The flight crew having been previously informed to leave them be.

"Consider yourself lucky Molly that this isn't a long flight!" he grumbled, slightly out of breath. He played a staccato beat with his fingertips along her inner thigh, before giving her seam a quick swipe with his thumb. His eyes flashed with a naughty glint when he discovered that she wasn't wearing any knickers. "You minx!" He was pleased to find that she was already soaked.

She bit down on her bottom lip, letting out a low mewl as he slipped his thumb between her folds. "Sherlock!" Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

A cheeky smirk played upon his lips as he pulled his hand out from under her dress and sucked his thumb between his lips, cleaning it of her juices. She kissed him again, tasting herself faintly on his tongue.

When they landed at the Bournemouth Airport a short time later, they were both rather breathless, and a bit flushed.

"I still can't believe you're having a helicopter take us to Clavell Tower!" she said to him as they walked off the plane.

"Well, which would you prefer? An hour's drive and a steep climb, or a ten minute flight and dropped off right at the top?" he asked as he took her hand and lead her towards the waiting helicopter.

She had to admit, there was nothing about those facts that she could argue. She settled down beside him, hooking her arm through his and laid her head upon his shoulder. Within a space of a few minutes they were once more airborne, the view gradually becoming more scenic as they flew towards the coast.

"I must say, I'm still rather shocked that you're willing to stay here for two whole weeks!" she said to him, certain she looked positively ridiculous with the headset she was forced to wear.

He smiled at her. "It's worth it if it means I am able to be alone with you. Within the space of a few months our lives will be drastically changing. I want to be able to spend as much of it as I can, alone, with you."

She kissed him, certain she would never be able to fathom what she did to deserve him, and how she would never cease to be amazed with how much he had changed.

A few minutes later the helicopter landed. Sherlock helped Molly to get off, careful that she didn't fall. Once she was safely out of the way from the propeller's he returned to the helicopter to get their luggage. With this done and him now standing beside her, the pilot gave them a final wave then lifted off. They both watched as he flew away.

Suitcases were forgotten as Sherlock turned and scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside. She giggled, nibbling on his neck. The door slamming shut behind them as he settled her onto her feet. She gave an inquisitive look when he shrugged off his suit jacket and began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Bedroom?" she questioned, remembering that it was up the stairs.

He shook his head, bending forward. "Too far," he growled out before kissing her. "You've made me wait long enough!"

She giggled again as he slipped his hands around to her back and slowly undid the zip of her dress. It fell to the floor just as she finished undoing the last of his shirt buttons and that too joined her dress. She smoothed her hands down his chest, to the tops of his trousers as he unhooked her bra. Within the space of a minute they both finished undressing.

"Table," Sherlock instructed hoarsely.

She moved towards it and he lifted her up, settling her down near the edge. He pushed her legs open before kneeling between them, placing his hands on her inner thighs. His eyes met hers, their gaze locking as he placed his mouth onto her slit and snaked out his tongue, tasting her.

Molly gusted out a breath, gripping tightly onto the edge of the table as he moved his hands further inwards so that he could spread her folds apart. He kept his eyes on hers as he dipped his tongue into her centre, before he slowly, agonizingly slowly began to fuck her with it.

"Oh Christ!"

She could feel him smiling against her as he continued to work his tongue in and out of her. "AHH!" she shrieked, he had taken her by surprise when he moved upwards slightly in order to suck her clit between his lips.

He swirled his tongue around the tender nub, leaving her centre aching to be filled. The need faded ever so slightly when her orgasm struck and she cried out. He gave her clit the tiniest of nibbles, a low whine escaping her. He stood, wiping his mouth clean. She watched him with hooded eyes as she struggled to regain her breath.

Sherlock smiled at her before cupping her face in his hands and giving her a gentle kiss. She hummed against his lips. He helped her move back slightly, so that she wasn't quite so near the edge, before he raised her legs and planted her feet firmly onto the table.

Now that she was spread before him, he stared down at the sweet, wet pinkness of her, just begging to be filled. A strangled gasp left his throat as she wrapped her hand about his length. With a hitched-in-breath he allowed her to guide him to her entrance.

"Mmmm…" she moaned, his cock head settling against her.

He held onto her hips and slid in, deep.

"Yessssssssss!" she breathed out.

He looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she leaned back onto her hands, her breasts jutting out towards him just begging to be sucked. He moved his hands until they were cupping her bum, his fingertips digging into her slightly.

"OH!"

He had pulled out, only to thrust back in, _hard_. He did this one, twice, three more times before deciding to settle into a slow, yet steady rhythm. Her breasts shook and bounced each time that he entered her, and he watched enthralled. When he took a taut nipple between his lips she let out a wild moan. He sucked on it hard before switching to her other breast, not missing a single thrust. By the time he raised his head, both of her nipples were quite red.

"Please Sherlock," she was nearly whining, "just a little bit harder!"

He moved one hand to her hip, the other to the small of her back so that his pelvis was pressing against her in just the right way as he quickened his pace.

"Mmmm …. Yeah … Oh yes …!" Her head had been thrown back, but now she brought it forward and opened her eyes, staring at him through half-open lids.

"Molly!" he gasped out, taking note that she was growing tighter around him. "Molly Holmes!"

"Yes! YES I AM! OHHH!"

They came together, her mouth forming a small 'o'. He slipped his arms around her, her hands lifting off of the table as her chest became pressed against his. He cradled her close, both of them breathing heavily, cheek to cheek.

Once they had caught their breath he tilted back slightly and kissed her, his softened cock still buried inside of her. When they parted he smiled at her cheekily.

"Hmmmm … I think I want another taste!" he told her.

Her eyes widened, as he lifted her up, bringing her once more to the edge of the table.

"Lie down," he instructed.

He helped her to ease onto her back, her legs parted and hanging over the edge of the table. Kneeling between them he stared at her; her folds were spread, glistening and slightly swollen. Before pressing his mouth to her, he breathed in the scent of their combined fluids. Grabbing her ankles he raised her legs so that they lay upon his shoulders, and gave her seam a quick swipe with his tongue. She cried out, her legs twitching slightly as he licked her clean, humming out his approval at the taste. He brought her close, but didn't allow her to come.

His cock was hard and throbbing once more as he stood, keeping her legs on his shoulders, her ankles crossed behind his neck. He took her hands in his, their rings clinking together, and leaned forward to raise them above her head, before pressing them down into the table. He entered her bit by bit, making certain that she felt every bump and groove of his cock as he moved in and out of her. It was a delicious torture.

He had positioned himself directly above her, carefully so that his weight wasn't pressing against her and so that he could kiss her if he so desired (he did), or tilt his head to the side so that he could mouth at her neck, all the while continuing his unhurried thrusts.

"Sherlock, Sherlock!" she whimpered, her fingers tightening around his.

He made a soft noise of acknowledgement, increasing the speed of his thrusts minutely, before giving her pulse point a tiny nibble. When he raised his head, and their eyes met once more, he smiled down at her.

"Can you come like this Molly? Can I make you come as I slowly fuck you?" he questioned, dragging out the last three words as he pulled out of her, leaving her empty and aching to be filled once more.

"Yes Sherlock! Yes!" she answered breathlessly. "You always make me come!" Her sentence ended with a sharp intake of breath as he slid back in.

She rolled her hips up to meet his and he muttered out a curse. He released one of her hands, moving his hand down to her waist, pressing her to the table. She let out a giggle, which quickly changed into a moan as he gave a quick, solid thrust.

"My clit, Sherlock! Please! My clit!" she cried.

The angle he was entering her was nearly avoiding the taut nub all together. He leaned back slightly, just enough so that he could place his hand between them so that he could stroke her.

"Mmmm … yes!"

He didn't stop his slow thrusts, timing the swipe of his thumb across her clit with each time that he entered her.

"Oh! Oh!"

Silently he watched as she became undone beneath him, a proud thrill rushing through his veins that it was because of him that she was feeling this way. She gave his hand a push and he moved it away, but continued his slow thrusts.

"Molly, Molly look at me," he murmured, and her eyes met his. "I want you to watch as I come inside of you."

"Oh fuck!"

Her walls were still fluttering around him, just enough to bring him over the edge after a few more artless thrusts. She was certain that she had never seen anything so beautiful, as an expression of pure bliss washed over his face the moment that he came. She pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

He groaned into her mouth as his cock faintly pulsed inside of her. After a few moments, once he had lowered her legs, he helped her up into a seated position and lifted her from the table.

"If I don't take you upstairs right now, we'll never make it," he told her as he began his way up.

She chuckled softly, locking her legs about his waist. He would have gladly taken her to bed, but she protested, reminding him that their suitcases were still outside. When he returned to their bedroom, he found that she had gotten into the shower. He joined her, his hands sliding across her wet skin.

They made love once more, her body pressed against the shower wall as he filled her over and over with his length. The water was close to running cold when they at last managed to soap each other up.

Now clean, and with their hair damp, they curled up beside each other beneath the blanket and sheet and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heh … no holding back on the smut here ;)**

 **I'm making up for the slow burn that the previous fic was … hehe**

 **Please leave a review! :)**


	3. The Sign of Three

**And here we are with chapter three! :)**

 **Thanks everyone for all of your lovely reviews! :D**

* * *

Part Three - The Sign of Three

* * *

They had returned from their honeymoon, and had been back in Baker Street for only a week when Sherlock suddenly announced that a brief sojourn at a hotel was required. Molly's look of confusion resulted in his slight exasperation, until he came to the conclusion that he had never informed her that Mycroft needed them to vacate the flat in order to have it cleaned. Once this had been explained, and Molly fully understood, Sherlock's annoyance disappeared. Truth be told he was more so annoyed with himself and the fact that his Buffering Mode had caused yet another near fracas.

"Soooo … Mycroft knows about the baby?" she asked,

"Ye-esss," Sherlock answered slowly.

She gave him a look.

"He's the British Government, Molly! He doesn't have to be told anything, he just knows!" he spluttered out.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh you ridiculous man!" She pressed her lips to his. "Mycroft probably knew I had taken a pregnancy test at Barts. I wouldn't doubt it."

Sherlock blinked. "He knew … before I did?"

Molly covered her hand with her mouth. "Oh. I never thought of it like that."

He was frowning.

"I'm sorry Sherlock. It _was_ the next day that I told you."

His frown turned into a full-blown pout. "How did I not realize that you were pregnant? I should have been able to deduce it straight away!"

She laid a hand on his arm. "I think I know why."

His eyes slowly met hers.

"Do you remember the conversation we had, about you deducing me? Do you remember what I asked you to do?"

He nodded, and swallowed before he said, "You asked me to not deduce you all the time, to allow you to tell me yourself."

"Exactly word for word. So … perhaps that's why."

He let out a sniff. She slipped her arms up around his neck, playing with the hair at his nape. His arms moved about her waist.

"I rather enjoyed being able to tell you," she said to him. "It was nice."

His pout faded a bit, a faint smile at the corners of his lips. She kissed him then stepped out of his embrace.

"Soooooo … packing." She placed her hands upon her hips, contemplating her wardrobe.

Sherlock went to get her suitcase while she gathered her clothes together.

"How long will this take?" she asked when he returned.

"Only one day. Possibly two," he replied. "I chose this weekend, since you have off."

"Mmmm. I can't believe you're kicking me out of the flat!" she said with a pout that very nearly put his own to shame.

"I'm not kicking you out of the flat, Mycroft is!" he stated.

She made a small noise of agreement.

"Molly." He stepped towards her, turning her gently as he put his arms around her waist before placing a hand on her belly; she was only now just beginning to show. "This is an important thing to do, for the safety of the baby."

She leaned into him. "I know. I'm just being silly. Blame the hormones! You will be staying with me though, won't you?"

"Of course. I'm not going to have you stay in a hotel all alone!"

"Good." She turned so that she could put her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. "Why didn't you have this taken care of while we were on our honeymoon?"

"Ahhh..."

She tilted her head back slightly to peer up at him. "You were too distracted weren't you?"

A faint blush dusted his cheeks.

She laughed softly as she brought her hands up to cup his face. "Who knew that the World's Only Consulting Detective could have his brilliant mind shut down by sex?"

His eyes narrowed. "It's not just sex, Molly. It's you. I was focusing all of my mental faculties on _you_." He cupped her cheek. "And our child." He placed his hand on her stomach.

She moved onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his. They kissed for a time, not parting until they were both desperate for breath. She returned to snuggling against his chest.

"So, what exactly is it that your making Mycroft do to the flat?" she questioned.

Sherlock placed his chin on top of her head. "His _men_ will be cleaning every room, from top to bottom. Replacing the appliances in the kitchen and baby-proofing anything that needs to be. Mrs. Hudson is over the moon."

Molly giggled. "Of course she is. Who knows what lurks in the shadows?"

"Hmph."

She pinched his side, just as his text tone pinged. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"The car is here," he told her, loosening his hold.

"Are you coming with me now?" she asked, checking what she had packed before she zipped up her suitcase.

"Yes, of course I am," he replied in a tone that was clearly in the matter of 'don't be ridiculous'. He pulled on his suit jacket.

"But you haven't packed!" She started to say something else but his expression put a stop to it. "You snuck your things into my suitcase, didn't you?"

He responded with a cheeky grin. "What we'll be doing this weekend won't require any clothes!"

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh as he slipped his arm around her so that he could press a kiss to her cheek. "Is this our Baby Moon?"

He leaned back to look at her properly. "Baby Moon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's when a couple goes away together for a last hurrah, their last official alone time before the baby arrives."

His eyes narrowed. "But the baby isn't due for several months."

She shrugged.

"Well, if that's what you want to think of it as, then ... so be it. I suppose it's better than you thinking that I am kicking you out of the flat."

She laughed as he took her hand, and picked up the suitcase with the other. They made their way downstairs to the waiting car just as Mrs. Hudson stepped out of her flat.

"About time you had the place properly cleaned!" she said to him, wagging her finger. She turned to Molly, her expression softening. "I'll keep Toby in my flat, so that there is no chance of him escaping."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson!" Molly said appreciatively.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock reiterated when Molly gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Oh! I am so very happy for the both of you!" Mrs. Hudson suddenly exclaimed, with tears coming to her eyes.

Sherlock quickly rushed from the building, but she didn't seem to notice, instead waving them off with a happy smile. Molly shook her head as they settled into the car, he merely giving her an innocent expression.

"The Corinthia?" she exclaimed a short time later, as they pulled up outside of the hotel. "You spoil me, Sherlock."

"You deserve to be spoiled. You're carrying a Holmes!" He nibbled on her earlobe before opening the car door and stepping out.

The moment they were in their room, a large and lavish suite, Sherlock pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Molly returned the kiss just as hungrily. He had been busy since they had returned home, working on a case, thus they were both rather desperate for each other.

"I think you should take me from behind Sherlock, bent over the chair. I know how much you like burying your cock in me from that angle."

"Fuck …" he growled out. "And you say that I spoil you!"

She giggled faintly before stepping away from him and began to undress. He stayed where he was, removing his own clothing. She was naked before he was, and walked over to the chair, folding herself carefully over the top of it with her arse jutting out, beckoning him. She even had the audacity to sway her hips enticingly.

He finished removing his clothes as quickly as he could, and took his cock in his hand, giving it a few pumps as he walked towards her. He nudged her feet a bit further apart so that she became more spread for him.

"That's it," he told her. "Just like that." He could see that she was soaked for him, practically dripping. Dragging the head of his cock across her clit, he reveled in her low moan. He repeated his movements until she cried out, begging him to fuck her.

Placing the head at her entrance, he moved his hand away and took a firm grip of her hips. They cried out their pleasure in unison as he filled her, his bollocks nestling against her.

"Yes Sherlock, yes!" she moaned as he began to thrust.

"Feels so good Molly! You're so tight!" He knew he was babbling, but he honestly didn't care. He would never admit it to anyone, but he loved how she made him lose control.

When he felt her fingertips brush against his bollocks he knew that she was stroking her clit, and it made him hiss out a breath and thrust into her harder.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! AHHHHH!"

She was almost impossibly tight around him as she came. Sherlock swore loudly and only managed one final thrust before his cock pulsed inside of her. He gave a few gentle rolls of his hips before slipping himself out and helping her to straighten. Nestling her body against his, he placed one hand upon her belly, the other settling on her hip as he kissed her neck. They stayed like this for several moments, swaying gently before they moved to the bed.

As Molly lay down, Sherlock went into the loo and returned shortly with a damp towel in his hands. He wiped her clean, and himself, before tossing it to the floor and stretching himself out along side her. They kissed for a time, snuggling close. His hands had started to wander, and when one palm came to rest against her breast he made a small noise. He pulled away from her and stared down

"Mmm … they're already beginning to grow larger. Fascinating."

She let out a faint giggle, which quickly turned into a moan as he gently kneaded her flesh. He smiled, giving her nipple a tweak with his fingers.

"Hmmm … seems they're becoming a bit more sensitive too!" he noted when she gave a faint squeak.

He straddled her hips so that he could take both breasts in his hands, quickly replacing his fingers with his mouth. She was writhing and moaning beneath him, her hands buried in his hair. Tipping his head back, he nuzzled at the undersides whilst he tweaked and rolled her nipples with his fingertips.

Keeping his hands on her breasts he continued with his mouth downwards, nipping and licking at her skin. When he reached the faint swell of her belly, he covered it in kisses. The smell of her arousal wafted up to him, mixed with the heady scent of their previous coupling. Suddenly her nails dug into his scalp, making him look up at her.

"I need you again Sherlock. I'm aching for you!" she pleaded.

He moved back up to her, covering her lips in a hungry kiss. She clung to him, returning the kiss as she spread her legs further apart so that he could settle himself between them. He slipped into her with ease, determined to make love to her slowly. They stayed like this for several minutes, both of them moaning as they shared kisses. He continued to move in and out of her until suddenly he sat up, moved onto his knees and raised her legs so that they settled on his shoulders.

Swirling his thumb over her clit he returned to his slow pace, moving his gaze from his cock filling her up, to her breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts. She was clutching at the bed sheets, her back arching slightly, desperate to have him in her as deeply as he could go. He continued to stroke her clit, quickening the pace of his thrusts ever so slightly.

"Come for me Molly, I know you're close," he encouraged her, grazing her clit with the faint tip of his fingernail.

"FUCK! OH! OH! SHERLOCK!" She was certain she saw stars as an almost painful orgasm exploded throughout her core. "Oh God Sherlock! Oh God!"

He smiled down at her as her body continued to tremble. Removing his hand from her clit, he held onto the tops of her thighs and focused on bringing himself to his own release; and having her tell him to come inside of her certainly helped. Her name was a moan upon his lips as he came. His bones felt as if they were made of rubber; he was deliciously spent. Forcing himself to focus he eased down her legs before collapsing beside her.

She smiled at him, reaching out to smooth back his damp curls from his forehead. "I don't know about you, but I want to take a shower before I go to sleep."

He made a noise of agreement. "Let me just lie here a moment."

She moved onto her side, nuzzling at his shoulder.

* * *

The next two days were spent in making love and ordering room service. She was certain that his stamina and desire would never cease to amaze her. They had only just returned from their honeymoon, and yet here he was wanting her at nearly every moment; she had never felt so loved, or so spoiled.

"What is it?" he asked, noting her smile.

They were laid out upon the bed, having just uncoupled, both of them momentarily too spent to move. A blush darkened her cheeks at his question.

"Molly …"

She pressed her face into the pillow, and he moved closer to her.

"What is it?" he repeated.

She kept her face in the pillow.

"Tell me or I'll deduce it!" he sang out, his fingertips dancing across her spinal column.

Her muscles shivered beneath his touch. "Don't you dare!" she murmured.

He smirked, nipping at her shoulder. "So … tell me!"

She pulled away from the pillow ever so slightly, peering up at him.

"Well?"

Her ears were burning bright red. "You'll laugh at me, think me ridiculous."

"I promise I won't."

She studied him for a moment. "All right. I'll tell you … it's just, even though we've been together for quite a few months, and now that we're married," she paused, a thrill coursing through her veins as she spoke the word. "Now that we're married and going to be having a baby, I still haven't quite adjusted … haven't gotten used to having so much attention lavished upon me." She dropped her head back down into the pillow, hiding her burning face.

"Molly, please look at me."

She did, her heart fluttering at the sight of so much love in his eyes.

"I only _lavish_ so much attention on you because it makes me happy. If you want me to stop—"

"Oh no! Please don't think that I'm not enjoying it. I am-I am very much so. It's just strange to me, that's all. I've never had anyone want to be with me like this. It's a wonderful thing, to know that I am desirable."

Sherlock kissed her. "You are extremely desirable. The sight of you drives me positively wild. You've awakened within me a sexual beast!"

Molly giggled, and he silenced her mirth with another kiss.

"To be completely honest," he said when they parted, "I didn't know it was possible for me to feel like this. I had always managed to keep my desires at bay, until you asked me if I wanted to have coffee and I was done for."

Her eyes widened in shock. "It happened that long ago? I had no idea."

"Yes." He frowned. "You had no idea because I managed to keep it hidden. Not without difficulty, mind, but I did manage it." He tucked himself around her. "It wasn't until that spider Moriarty threatened your safety that I knew I was wasting my time, and that I could possibly lose you without ever having told you how I felt." He fell silent.

"And yet you still didn't," she murmured quietly.

"No. I still didn't." He brushed his lips over her temple. "Not until you were lying in my arms as I sat on the floor of the Barts Morgue, did I at last accept the fact that I loved you."

She dipped her head back and their lips met. He cradled her head in his hand, deepening the kiss.

"Well … at least it finally happened. And it look at us now!" She finished her sentence with a smile.

"Yes … look at _us_ now!" he kissed her again, pulling her close.

* * *

On Monday Morning Sherlock received a text from Mycroft that it was 'safe' for them to return to Baker Street. Molly packed up her suitcase, and after one final bout of love making, they made their way back to 221B.

"Damn him. He straightened the knocker," Sherlock muttered.

"Who did?" Molly asked.

"Mycroft. He always corrects it."

After giving it the proper tilt to the left Sherlock opened the door and they stepped inside.

"I'm rather surprised Mrs. Hudson didn't agree to have her flat cleaned as well," Molly noted as they began to make their way up the stairs.

He snorted. "She didn't need to. Have you seen the inside of her flat? Dust wouldn't dare to congregate there!"

She let out a laugh, steadying herself with her hand on the wall. He suddenly stuttered to a halt as they reached the top of the stairs, thus making her nearly run into him.

"Honestly Sherlock! What is the matter?"

He sniffed the air. "It smells different."

She rolled her eyes and poked his back with her finger. "Of course it does! It smells clean!" She peered around him, and saw that he was frowning.

"I don't like it."

She sighed wearily. "Yes well, the smell will only last for a little while I'm sure. Now come on! Let's go in! I want to see!"

He opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Oh wow!" she breathed out.

At first glance, it looked as if nothing had been done. But then as everything was given a closer look it was clear that a great-cleaning overhaul had taken place.

"This is in the wrong spot!" Sherlock muttered.

Molly watched him as he moved Billy the Skull a centimetre to the right. All she could manage was a shake of her head as she struggled to contain her laughter.

"I wonder if ...," she pondered out loud before turning towards the stairs that led to John's old room.

Sherlock looked up just as she disappeared from his view. "Molly?"

"They did!" she exclaimed.

He quickly followed her, wondering what 'they' had possibly done. He found her standing in the center of the room, her hands upon her hips and a smile upon her face.

"I had meant to ask Mycroft to have them clear it out, but completely forget. Seems that he knew to have it done anyway!"

He scoffed. "Of course he knew, this is the only other room in the flat. Where else would we have the nursery?"

She ignored his gibe, instead allowing her mind to focus on the decoration of the room.

"We'll have to pick a colour soon."

Molly turned to look at him, surprised (and yet not) that he had been in tune with her thought process. "Yes. There's quite a lot that we have to do before the baby arrives."

He smiled and stepped closer to her. "Yes. I suppose there is." He placed his hand over her stomach, splaying out his fingers. "Molly ... I ... this has all been ...," his voice trailed off, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

She returned his smile, covering his hand with hers. "I know Sherlock." She stood up on tip toe and pressed her lips to his. "Let's go see the kitchen! I can't wait to see all the new appliances!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **They would most definitely need new appliances … human eyeballs in the microwave, severed head in the fridge … thumbs … *shudders***

 **As always, please leave a review!**


	4. Pulsation of the Heart

**And so we continue on :)**

* * *

Part Four - Pulsation of the Heart

* * *

The day was a gloomy one. Fog had rolled in, and seemed to be decidedly settled. There was also a slow drizzle that had yet to cease.

Molly and Sherlock were lying together in bed, taking advantage of the quiet morning. Due to the fact that she was still suffering from a faint bit of nausea, her schedule had been changed into later in the day, thus giving them ample time together in bed before she had to start getting ready for work.

"Do you have a preference Molly?" he asked his ear pressed to the small swell of her stomach.

"For what?" she enquired as she moved her hand through his curls, still slightly breathless from their previous coupling.

"Having a boy or a girl," he explained.

She shook her head. "No. Not really. I just want our baby to be healthy. And you don't have a preference, do you?"

He turned and pressed his lips to her skin. "No," he murmured. "It's beyond our control, so what's the point in hoping for one or the other?"

"Mmm ... true." She continued to play with his hair. "Have you thought about names at all?"

He let out a hum, momentarily becoming distracted by nibbling at her belly button. He lay his head back down, looking up at her. "Yes, I have. For a girl Johanna or Elise, and for a boy Edward or Charles."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What?" he questioned.

"Those are surprisingly common names. I thought that perhaps you'd continue the unique pattern, seeing as your name is Sherlock."

The tips of his ears turned a faint pink, and she smiled.

"They're the names of pirates ... aren't they?" she asked.

He dropped his gaze from her. "Possibly," he mumbled beneath his breath.

She giggled, and he glared at her, making her laugh all the more. He let out a low growl and moved up her body, until he was hovering directly over her.

"I like the names!" she squeaked out as he dropped his head to nip at her breast.

He slid his tongue across the reddened spot. "Do you now?"

"Mmmm ... yes I-EEE!-I do!" She swore loudly as he moved to her other breast.

The discussion of names ended for the moment as he continued to bite and suckle at each of her breasts. Then all conversation ceased as he pressed her knees down into the mattress and entered her in one smooth thrust. He would not be able to make love to her like this for much longer, and he was going to take advantage of it as much as he could.

He swiped his thumb back and forth over her clit as he continued to thrust. It wasn't long before she was crying out his name, and her sweet tightness surrounding him allowed him only several more thrusts before he joined her.

Sherlock was now lying beside her, both of them breathing rather heavily.

"I think Edward or Elise. They go well with Holmes," Molly said suddenly.

He chuckled. "You haven't thought of any names, have you?"

Her already flushed face turned a darker shade of red. "No. It's too hard! There are so many names to choose from!"

He moved onto his side, propping his head onto his hand. "Edward or Elise it is then! Perhaps you can come up with a middle name? Not two though, two is just a bit ridiculous."

"But variety is the spice of life!" she teased.

He blinked at her.

"Having three names gives you a variety to choose from," she explained. "William, Sherlock, Scott."

He let out a sniff before lying down onto his back and glaring up at the ceiling. Silence fell as she absent-mindedly moved her hand over her belly.

* * *

Later that week Molly and Sherlock were sat in an examination room, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Today would be the first day that they would hear their baby's heartbeat. She felt oddly nervous, and she wasn't entirely sure as to why. Sherlock, noting this, took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned and looked at him, and he smiled.

"Are you still determined to not know the sex of the baby?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you're going to be able to deduce it though, by how I'm carrying, possibly even from this sonogram! I wouldn't be surprised."

He chuckled.

"Keep it to yourself though, mister!"

He raised her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "If you want me to, I will."

A few minutes later Dr. Rasgotra had entered the room and began to talk with them; asking Molly how she had been feeling. The two of them had known each other for several years, having been introduced through Meena. Meena and Dr. Rasgotra had been brought up in the same neighborhood in West London. Molly was thankful to have her, having been previously worried that she might end up with another obstetrician that worked in the hospital, who had always frightened her.

After a few more minutes of chatting, she asked Molly to lie down upon the examination table. Sherlock helped her up, continuing to hold her hand as she lay down and pulled up her shirt to reveal the small swell of her belly.

"This is going to be a bit chilly!" Dr. Rasgotra warned gently.

Molly nodded, smiling up at her to let her know that she was ready. She slowly squeezed out the gel and began to spread it on Molly's belly.

"All right, let's have a look!" she announced.

Molly's and Sherlock's heads swiveled in the direction of the sonogram monitor as a crisp black and white image appeared on the screen, and the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. She tightly squeezed his hand, her eyes flooding with tears. Their gaze briefly locked and her heart swelled with love when she saw that there were tears in his eyes as well.

"That's our baby!" Molly's voice was thick and hoarse, trying to hold back the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her.

Dr. Rasgotra waited a few moments until they had managed to collect themselves. "'Your baby looks to be developing very well. That is a good, strong heartbeat." She discussed with them for a few more minutes about what needed to be done as the baby continued to grow. She then left to get them the images from the sonogram that had been printed out.

"You already know if the baby is a boy or a girl, don't you?" Molly asked with a smile, the moment that the doctor left the room.

He returned the smile. "I believe that I do."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Are you happy, with what we're having?"

"Molly." He leaned towards her. "I already told you, I don't have a preference. I'm happy either way."

With prints of the sonogram tucked in an envelope in her bag, they left the hospital arm in arm.

"Can we have dinner at Angelo's?" she asked. "The baby wants Italian."

He nodded in affirmation, and hailed for a cab. The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one, both of them lost in the thoughts of the little life that was growing inside of her.

"Hi Angelo," Molly greeted the jovial Italian man as they walked into the restaurant, before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Good golly Miss Molly! How are you?" he returned her kiss. "Sherlock." He shook his hand.

Angelo brought them to a table that was tucked discreetly in a corner. After bringing them a candle, he left to allow them to look over the menu. She couldn't help but giggle, remembering when Sherlock had told her about him bringing John to the restaurant and that Angelo had thought it was a date. Hearing her laughter, Sherlock scowled.

"Must you think about that every time we come here?" he grumbled.

She fought back another giggle. "I'm sorry, it's only because Angelo put a candle on the table! That's what sets me off!"

Sherlock continued to scowl.

"Oh stop it, you silly. I think it's sweet."

He humphed.

She shook her head, returning her attention to her menu. "Do you approve of the Chicken Parm?" she asked.

"Yes. The protein is good for you."

"Ok. I think I'll get that. Are you eating?"

"Mmm... yes, I think I'll have the lasagna."

She bit down on her bottom lip, fighting back a smile. "Couvade syndrome," she muttered beneath her breath.

His scowl returned making her laugh outright.

Throughout their meal they discussed the most recent autopsy she had overseen, seeing as she was currently training three interns. Repeatedly she had to remind him to lower his voice, not exactly wanting to put off the other restaurant patrons. Not everyone was as fascinated by blood anomalies as Sherlock, nor was it a particularly appetizing dinner conversation for the faint of heart or weak stomached.

A light rain was falling as they walked out of the restaurant. Before he even had a chance to put up his arm to hail cab, a large black car pulled up in front of them. She let out a good-natured chuckle.

"Big Brother is always watching?" she questioned, before giving a small wave of thanks in the direction of the nearby CCTV.

Sherlock opened the car door and she slid inside.

"Oof. I'm positively stuffed!" she stated with a yawn, patting her belly.

He let out a snort. "I'm not surprised, seeing as you ate your entire entree and half of mine."

She gave his shoulder a push. "I am eating for two you know."

He smiled, tucking her close against him. "Yes. I do know that." He covered her hand with his before placing a kiss on the side of her neck.

They stayed like this the entire drive back to Baker Street, Molly giving him soft noises of encouragement.

"How about a bath?" Sherlock asked her as they entered the flat.

"Oh that sounds like a lovely idea!"

He cupped her face in his hands, giving her a gentle kiss. "Go get undressed and I'll run the water."

She nodded and moved towards the bedroom. After removing her clothes, she brushed her hair and placed it into a simple bun. Walking from the room she stepped across the hall.

Sherlock was naked, sat upon the edge of the tub, the soft glow of candles that he had placed about the room making him appear angelic. They flickered slightly as she walked towards him, and draped her arms over his shoulders. His moved about her waist.

"Who would ever think that you were such a romantic?" she asked him.

Instead of grumbling as he normally would do, he merely shrugged and dipped his head forward to nuzzle at her breasts.

"Clearly impending fatherhood has addled my brain."

She threw her head back and laughed, before hissing out a breath as he bit down on one of her distended nipples. He suckled it between his lips, before circling his tongue around it.

"Sherlock!" she whimpered.

He moved his hand down her side, bringing it forward and slipping a finger between her folds. He hummed his approval when he found that she was wet. Switching his mouth to her other breast, he began to stroke her, dipping his finger into her centre and swirling his thumb over her clit. She mewled quietly as he began to fuck her with his finger.

A garbled gasp escaped his lips when he felt her hand wrap around his cock. She thumbed the tip, giving her own hum of approval as she smeared the bead of pre-cum. He bit down on her other nipple and she cried out, pumping his cock with her hand.

"Oh fuck Molly!" he moaned.

She continued to let out quiet mewls as his thumb worked her clit, his finger stroking the warm depths of her channel. "Oh Sherlock! Sherlock! Ahhh!"

He felt her come around his finger, and when her hand gave his cock a slight squeeze he groaned out her name, his semen covering the tops of his thighs and her hand. Pressing his face between her breasts, he held her close as he pulled his hand away from her. Her cheek was pressed to the top of his head, and he could feel her breath rustling his curls. Smoothing his hand over the small of her back, he pressed his lips against her sternum before tilting his head.

"You should get into the water," he told her.

She nodded silently. He wiped his semen from her hand with a nearby cloth, and then helped her into the bath. She waited for him as he cleaned himself off. Once he stepped into the water, he helped her to ease herself down. He did the same, and she settled between his legs, her back against his chest. He circled his arms around her, pressing kisses to her neck.

"Seeing the sonogram today, it's just made it all the more real," she said quietly.

His nose brushed against the shell of her ear, as he moved his hands to rest upon her stomach. "Yes, yes it has."

"And hearing the heartbeat; that was beautiful!"

"Mmmm." He gave the spot directly below her ear, a kiss.

"Sherlock?"

He was nibbling at her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Have you told your mother and father yet?"

He breathed out against her skin. "No. I haven't."

"We should. They deserve to know. I'd prefer to tell them face to face, but since they're so far away that wouldn't be very easy. I suppose we could send them one of the sonogram pictures."

He groaned, pressing his forehead to her. "Do we have to?"

"Sherlock. This is their grandchild, their _first_ grandchild. Yes, we do have to tell them. Besides, you know how they like to just show-up without warning! Imagine how upset they would be if they did that and saw that I was pregnant! I could never face your mother again."

"Fine. I'll text them tomorrow. You're going to regret this though, my mother will want to come up straight away and see you!"

Molly laughed. "I rather adore your mother, Sherlock. I'd be pleased to see her."

He humphed, but mumbled into her skin, "She adores you as well."

* * *

Just as Sherlock predicted, his mother came to London the moment that she learned of the baby. She clucked and tutted over the fact that they had known prior to the wedding, but she couldn't help but be happy for them. He was rather surprised with how calmly she had taken the news, knowing that she had a bit of a flair for the dramatic.

Much to his annoyance though, Molly insisted on having a small dinner party to celebrate. Loathing parties, he grumbled the entire way through the preparations for it, but when he saw how happy it was making her he bit back his remarks; even though he had earlier tried to finagle a case out of Lestrade. It was much to his chagrin that he came to the realization that Molly had previously warned Lestrade of this possibility.

"Damn you," he had growled out.

She only laughed good-naturedly, continuing with the decorations she was making. He glowered at her, although he was secretly thrilled by the fact that she knew him so well. But of course, on the day of the party he was in a bit of a strop.

"Why do people insist on celebrating every little thing?" he muttered bitterly.

She had just finished pouring his tea. "Sherlock, what exactly is it that is upsetting you so much?"

He frowned, but didn't answer her.

"What did your mother say to you?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he reached out blindly for her. Molly allowed him to pull her down onto his lap, and he hid his face in the curve of her neck.

"She told me that if I cocked this all up, made you miserable, that she would personally castrate me."

She brought her hand up, smoothing it over his jaw.

"Why does no one think me capable of making you happy?" he asked.

She put her other arm around him, holding him tightly. "You do make me happy, Sherlock. So very much. I think people just worry, because of past experiences."

"They're all idiots."

"Sherlock … try to look at it from their point of view."

He breathed out. "Good Lord, I don't think I can!"

She gave his side a pinch. "You are ridiculous!"

They both fell silent, Molly moving her hand slowly up and down his back. Suddenly he sat up and looked at her.

"I'll just have to prove to them that they are all wrong!" he announced.

She smiled. "That shouldn't be too difficult; it's what you always do!"

He frowned, a crease forming between his brows. She pressed a kiss to it before standing up, and returning to making their breakfast.

The party was a success, and Sherlock behaved, even agreeing to play his violin when they asked him. It was tiresome being repeatedly congratulated, but when he deduced that everyone's felicitations were genuine, he felt an odd thrum course through his veins.

He did though give a great sigh of relief when the last person left. He settled himself down in his chair, his eyes falling closed and his fingers steepling. A faint smile played upon his lips when he felt Molly place herself upon his lap. She curled up against him, her own eyes closing.

"They're happy for us," he noted quietly.

"Yes. They are."

"Why do you think that is?" he pondered.

"Hmmmm … I think it's because they realized that I am perfectly capable of castrating you myself."

He chuckled, opened his eyes and peered down at her. She was smiling at him.

"You do have quite the knack for wielding a scalpel," he stated.

She laughed. "That I do indeed. They know I can hold my own against you."

He un-steepled his fingers, before slipping his arms around her. "Have I ever apologized for my past discrepancies?"

"Yes. In more ways than one." She raised her mouth for a kiss.

He gave it to her.

"Look at how far we've come. I'm no longer the stuttering, blushing Morgue Mouse … and you're no longer the quite-so arrogant Consulting Detective."

He frowned. "Morgue Mouse? Who called you that?"

She shook her head. "No one. I gave myself that name."

"You're not a mouse, Molly. You're one of the strongest people I know."

She kissed him. "Thank you. It was just a silly title I gave myself long ago."

"Well, I think you deserve a better one."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what should that be? Morgue Moose?"

He scrunched up his nose. "Mmmm … no. How about Morgue Mountain Lion?"

"Ohhhh … I like that! They're beautiful animals."

He smiled. "And they are both strong and powerful. So there we go then. You are now a Morgue Mountain Lion."

She dissolved into giggles until he silenced her with another kiss.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If anyone is interested I had Parminder Nagra from ER in my head when I was writing Dr. Rasgotra! She's so pretty *heart eyes***

 **Once again, I adore getting reviews ;)**


	5. A Study in Colour

**Sherlock is handling this new stage in his life rather well, don't you think?**

 **Thank you everyone for your sweet comments :)**

* * *

Part Five - A Study in Colour

* * *

Sherlock was busying himself with heating up some of the stew Mrs. Hudson had made the day before, whilst Molly was sat at the kitchen table. She was nibbling on a slice of bread, noting for the first time that the table was entirely devoid of both microscope and any sign of experiments.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmm?" He was grabbing two bowls from the cabinet.

"Where's your microscope?"

"Oh. I put it away." He began to ladle the stew into the bowls.

She stared at the back of him. "Why did you do that?"

He brought over the bowls to the table and sat down beside her before replying. "Because I'm not going to do experiments here anymore. It's not safe for your health, or for the baby's."

She continued to stare at him. "And this decision hasn't left you feeling ... bored?"

"Molly, eat before it gets cold. And no, it hasn't. I have a multitude data that I am collecting."

She picked up her spoon. "Data? What data?"

"Your pregnancy, the growth of our child, and the eventual birth, there's plenty," he rattled off.

"Oh of course, I should have known!"

He smiled, breaking off a piece of bread.

"Found anything interesting?" she asked.

"Mmm, although the majority of what I read has been rather ridiculous."

She laughed. "You're probably the only one who thinks that."

He humphed.

"Should I be expecting a new blog post soon?" she asked cheekily.

Sherlock began to pout. "No. My findings are personal."

Molly put down her spoon and slipped her arm around his waist. "I'm only teasing you Sherlock." She nuzzled at his jaw line. "I'm very grateful for all that you have done and are continuing to do."

He turned his head to kiss her gently, putting his arm around her, so that he could pull her a bit closer to him; the rounded swell of her belly pressing against his side. They kissed again, their food momentarily forgotten.

"Are you planning to share with me the information you've gathered?" she asked him when they resumed eating.

"Of course."

When they had finished, and the dishes were soaking in the sink, they curled up together on the sofa with his laptop.

* * *

Three days later Molly had the day off. She had slept in to a nearly embarrassing hour and was perfectly content with lazing about the flat. Sherlock was currently in the kitchen, doing Lord knows what.

"Molly?"

"Mmm?"

He stepped out of the kitchen, into the sitting room where she was sat in his chair perusing through a magazine.

"Have you decided on a colour for the nursery?" he asked her.

She looked up from the magazine. "Yes I did. Didn't I show it to you?"

He shook his head.

"Oh I'm sorry! I could have sworn that I did! Here, I have it on my phone."

He moved closer to her as she pulled up the photo album and scrolled through her pictures.

"What do you think?" she asked as she handed him her mobile.

He stared down at the screen for a moment. "To be completely honest, I'm rather surprised."

"Surprised? Why?" Her nose scrunched up in confusion, more or less forcing him to lean down and press his lips to it, making her giggle.

He handed back her mobile before placing his hands on the arms of the chair, continuing to lean down. "I'm surprised because, as I can recall quite accurately, your flat was painted an array of vibrant colours," he explained.

"Oh." A faint blush dusted her cheeks. "Well this is different. This is our baby. I thought a soft green would be warm and comforting."

Sherlock dipped his head to the side, pressing his lips to her neck. "It is a nice colour, if that's what you want, then that's what it will be painted." He brushed his nose against her jaw line.

"And it's a rather neutral colour as well. Since we don't know if we're having a boy or a girl," she added.

He raised his head to look at her. "Does that matter? Genders don't have colours, Molly."

She blinked at him then smiled. "Exactly. REAL MEN WEAR PINK!"

He jumped slightly then side-eyed her for a moment, before laughing at her sudden outburst. "I've never been too much of a fan of it myself, but I certainly don't condemn other men for wearing it." He kissed her gently. "So that's decided then. I'll inform Mycroft and the room will be painted!"

He straightened and she continued to smile up at him.

"I'm going shopping with Mary next week," she informed him, "to get nappies, clothes, and to look over the furniture choices."

Sherlock clasped his hands behind him. "John and I aren't invited, correct?"

Molly laughed. "Correct. Because we both now how much you enjoy shopping!"

He hummed in agreement.

"I'll send you pictures of what I find. I'd never make a final decision without your approval."

He smiled. "I do trust your judgment Molly."

"Perhaps we can make the baby's room pirate themed?"

He froze, his eyes widening. Then ever so slowly a Cheshire Cat grin appeared on his face. "For that, Mrs. Holmes, I'm taking you back to bed!"

Molly shrieked and giggled loudly as he gently scooped her into his arms. Once in their bedroom he settled her down onto her feet and they quickly scrabbled to remove their clothes. Sherlock was naked first, and sat upon the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide and his erection jutting out, the tip swollen and shining with pre-cum. As she stripped off her last piece of clothing she eyed his cock hungrily. He smiled and gave himself a slow pump.

"Come have a seat," he told her, an impish twinkle in his eyes.

She approached him and moved to straddle his waist, but stopped when he shook his head.

"Turn about," he said to her.

A low whine escaped her throat as she did so. He covered her mons with his hand before letting one finger slip between her folds. She was so wet already. He made a noise of approval, dipping his finger into her centre. Pulling his hand away he helped her to steady herself over him, before grasping his cock in his hand and positioning the head directly at her entrance.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" she let out a moan as she became filled by him. "Mmm." She placed her hands onto the tops of his thighs.

He cupped her breasts, giving each nipple a slight tweak. She gasped as her back arched against him, before she slowly raised herself up and sank back down.

"Oh that feels nice!" she sighed.

After a few strokes he helped her to tip forward just enough so that his cock hit all the right spots inside of her. He smoothed his hand over her back, counting her vertebra as she continued to ride him.

"This feels incredible," she whimpered.

Sherlock hissed out a breath when he suddenly felt her fingertips slide against his cock as he moved in and out of her. She gave a faint giggle then cried out as her fingertip made contact with her clit. He was holding onto her hips now as she began to truly ride him, desperate to reach her release.

"Oh come with me Sherlock! Come with me!" she wailed continuing to stroke the swollen nub. "Ahh! Ahh!"

He was rocking his hips up to meet hers when suddenly their orgasms struck and they both came with a wild cry. Her body trembled, her walls fluttering around his pulsing cock. Her hand, slick with her juices, moved to clutch onto his thigh as the aftershocks soared through her. He slipped one arm over her breasts, cradling her close. She tilted her head back and he mouthed at her throat.

"Oh Sherlock, I love you," she murmured breathlessly.

He let out a low hum, before whispering to her, "I love you too."

Once they had both regained their breath they slowly stood and moved to the bathroom to clean themselves up. Upon returning to their bedroom, Molly laid down and Sherlock settled himself nearby her belly, quietly mumbling to the life that was continuing to form inside of her.

"I suppose," she said suddenly, "that if we have a son he could possibly marry the Watson's daughter!"

He let out a snort.

She ignored him. "Although, if we do have a girl she could possibly marry the Watson's daughter, either way it doesn't matter."

This time he made a noise of agreement. "I suppose if our child must be with anyone, a Watson sprog would be the best."

She sighed. "You're going to be one of those dads that try to frighten away all prospective suitors, aren't you?"

He smiled cheekily, and she shook her head hopelessly.

* * *

The next day Molly was bustling about the lab, humming to herself as she filled the autoclave. She was just about to return to her office to begin an attack upon her mountain of paperwork, when her text tone pinged.

 _Room has been painted. –_ SH

 _Oh wonderful! Can't wait to see it! :D_ \- Mx

 _I don't think you shoulder. The paint fumes could be dangerous. –_ SH

 _:( -_ Mx

 _Not even for a little bit?_ – Mx

 _Perhaps if you wear a mask_. – SH

 _I can bring one home from here!_ – Mx

 _Yes, I think it's best if you do that._ \- SH

She let out a quiet groan as she walked into her office and saw the pile of paper. She could have sworn it had doubled in size from the last time she saw it. Grumbling to herself she sat down, pulled out a granola bar and set to work. An hour later she had decreased the pile size in half. Leaning back she rubbed her neck, letting out a slow sigh as her eyes fell closed.

"Do you know you purse your lips when you write?"

Molly shrieked, her eyes flying open. "Sherlock! What the hell? Was it necessary to scare me like that?"

He frowned. "Sorry. I thought you heard me come in."

"No, I didn't. Why are you here?"

His frown turned into a smile. "Do I need an excuse to come visit my wife while she is at work?"

She gave him a look. "Most of the time there is some sort of excuse."

"Yes well, there isn't this time, except that your shift is nearly over and I wanted to make sure you didn't forget to bring home a mask."

"I wasn't going to forget!" she said, a guilty flush covering her features as she realized that it was very possible she would have.

He merely smirked.

"No cases?" she asked, straightening the finished stack of paperwork before picking it up to file it.

"An inbox full!" he replied.

"Oh? None that caught your fancy then?" She opened one of her filing cabinets.

"Solved them all."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "You did?"

He smiled exuberantly. "Yes. Even the ridiculous ones."

She smiled. "Well, congratulations. John would be proud! Isn't he always griping about how full your inbox always is?"

"Mmm … he does tend to do that."

She laughed, and returned to her filing. Ten minutes later they were walking out of Barts.

"How long will I be required to wear this mask?" she asked as she held it up.

"At least for a day or two," he replied as they approached the waiting car.

They settled themselves in.

"I'm rather surprised," she said to him. "I would have thought you'd be taking samples of the paint and studying them."

The tips of his ears burned pink. "And who is to say I didn't?" he muttered beneath his breath.

She laughed. "How long were you in Barts before you came to see me?"

"Only a half hour, I knew you were busy with paperwork. I didn't want to disturb you."

She smiled. "Was Rochelle in the lab? I hope you were nice to her. She's one of my best interns."

"Ahh, I didn't speak to her at all, when I came in she took one look at me, let out a noise that could only be described as a squeak and ran from the room."

Molly covered her face with her hand. "Oh dear."

"Am I really so terrifying?"

She dropped her hand away. "Not to me, no, but you can be a bit intimidating. Especially when you just waltz on in."

He frowned. "I do not waltz!"

"You know what I mean."

He continued to frown. She leaned her head on his arm, closing her eyes.

"You're tired. I'll speak with Mike, and have him schedule you shorter shifts."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You don't need to do that, I'm fine. It was just that blasted storm last night, the lightning kept me awake."

"Hmmmm … are you sure it was the lightning? Not what I was doing to distract you from the lightning?" he asked.

She giggled. "It might be."

They arrived at Baker Street a few minutes later. The faintest hint of fresh paint was hovering in the air as they entered the flat. Sherlock had her put on the mask before she made her way up the stairs to John's old room. A lamp without its shade was sat in the middle of the floor. He flipped on the light, bathing the walls in its bright glow.

"Oh! It's a lovely colour!" she said as she moved about, looking at each of the walls. "Much better than what was in here before."

"Yoo hoo!"

Sherlock scowled, annoyed by the arrival of Mrs. Hudson. He had Molly come back down with him, not thinking it wise for her to stay in the room for too long, even with the mask on.

"Hello dears, thought you'd both like some tea," Mrs. Hudson said to them, having placed a tray onto the coffee table.

"Thank you," Molly said to her.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date tonight?" Sherlock asked, making Molly sigh.

Mrs. Hudson gave him a smile. "Yes. I was just about to start, but I thought I'd bring you the tea first. I'll leave you two to it then."

"Thanks again!" Molly called out to her. She settled down onto the sofa, before pouring herself a cuppa. It wasn't until just as she was about to take a sip that she realized Sherlock hadn't moved. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

He blinked rapidly a few times then turned to face her, a roguish smile upon his face. "Mrs. Hudson is going out."

Molly took a sip of her tea. "Yes. I am aware of that."

"She will most likely be back late."

Molly's eyes widened. "If it all. Don't you think she'll spend the night with her fella?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not think of that."

She laughed, then sobered. "What exactly are you implying?" She looked up at him through her lashes as she took another sip.

"Well … we'll be the only ones in the building. We can be as loud as we like."

"Aren't we usually?" she asked, blinking innocently.

"True. But what I'm really thinking of is shagging you in my chair."

Her eyes widened. "Ohhhh."

His eyes gleamed wickedly.

She continued to sip her tea. "Your proposition sounds quite exciting."

"Is that a yes?"

She raised her eyebrow. "When have I ever said no?"

His roguish smile returned, as he began to undress. She set down her tea cup, watching him.

"Shouldn't we wait at least until we know Mrs. Hudson is gone?" she asked.

"She's leaving now."

The sound of a door opening and closing reached both their ears.

"Now we're alone."

Molly smiled and stood. They both stayed where they were, watching the other undress. Once they were naked Sherlock beckoned to his chair. She walked to it, and settled herself down. He moved towards her, smiling down at her.

"Place your legs here," he instructed, tapping the arms of the chair.

She did so. He kneeled in front of the chair, taking in the sight of her spread legs, and the sweet pinkness of her wet sex. Her rounded belly made his heart flutter. Placing his hand on top of it he bent forward and took her clit between his lips. She swore loudly, her hands clasping onto the back of his head, tugging on his curls. Her moans filled the room as he kissed, suckled and licked at her clit, leaving her centre open and aching to be filled. He didn't stop until she was crying out his name, her thighs shaking from the force of her orgasm.

He leaned back on his heels, wiping his mouth clean. Her breasts were rising and falling as she struggled for breath. He smiled at her as she looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes. She hummed happily, a lazy smile coming to her lips.

Moving back onto his knees he gave his cock a few pumps, the red tip was glistening with his pre-cum. She eyed it eagerly. He grabbed onto her hips and pulled her a bit closer to the edge of the chair, before settling her legs around his waist. She locked her ankles at his lower back, her smile widening.

"Ohhhhhh!" she moaned as she slid into her.

Then they moaned together as he became fully sheathed by her warmth. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on either side of her. Their lips met in a desperate kiss as he began to thrust.

Keeping his movements slow and deep, he prolonged their lovemaking, suckling at her breasts until Molly was crying out, desperate for release. With a smile Sherlock straightened and held onto the tops of her thighs as he began to thrust into her harder and faster.

"Oh yes! Oh yeah that feels good!" she encouraged. "Mmm! Ohh!" She had one hand on her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple, the other she slipped down over her belly and stroked at her clit.

"FUCK!" Sherlock hissed out, enthralled by the sight of her touching herself. He came quite suddenly, moaning loudly, as he managed to thrust into her several more times before growing still.

"OH! OH!"

His final thrust had brought her to the edge and tipped her over.

"Ahhh!"

She shook beneath him, her hands dropping away to grip at the sides of the chair. Sherlock dropped back onto the floor, a movement that would have made Molly giggle under different circumstances.

It was several minutes before either one of them were able to move. He helped her to stand, and they made their way into the bathroom. After a quick shower they each pulled on a dressing gown and returned to the sitting room to drink the rest of Mrs. Hudson's tea that was thankfully still quite hot.

* * *

The following morning Sherlock woke to an empty bed. He was rather surprised by this, knowing that she had a late afternoon shift.

"Molly?" he called out, tucking the sheet around himself.

There was no sign of her in the kitchen, nor in the loo or the sitting room. He knew of only one other place that she could be.

"Molly, you shouldn't be in here without the mask. These paint fumes are dangerous!" he said to her as he entered the soon-to-be-nursery.

"I only just popped in for a moment; I wanted to get a better look at it, in the daylight."

He pulled the sheet a bit tighter around him.

"Do you like the colour?" she asked.

He studied it for a moment, before replying. "Yes, I do."

"It is bit like sea foam isn't it?"

His nose scrunched. "Sea foam? Sea foam isn't green!"

She sighed before taking out her mobile from the pocket of her dressing gown. "Yes, I know, but if you search sea foam the colour comes up as green." She held up her phone.

He squinted at the screen, an expression of disgust coming to his face. "Amateurs. Why doesn't anyone know their proper colours?"

Instead of answering him she just shook her head wearily. "Either way, I think it goes well with the pirate theme, don't you think?"

"Mmmm."

She laughed softly. "We're going to have a little swashbuckler."

It was Sherlock's turn to sigh. "Don't joke Molly."

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew he was smiling.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pirate themed nursery … hehehehe!**

 **Once again, please be so kind as to leave a review!**


	6. Baby Things and Maternity Clothes

**Time for Molly to do some shopping! Woo woo! Girls day out :)**

 **Thank you everyone for your sweet comments!**

* * *

Part Six - Baby Things and Maternity Clothes

* * *

Molly was finishing brushing her hair when Sherlock strode into the room. She turned about to look at him, giving her hair a final run through with the brush.

"Will you be working on any cases today?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. No cases. I have some important research to do."

"Oh? That's good. You still want me to text you what I find during my shopping trip, don't you?"

He shrugged. "If you want. I do trust your judgment."

She smiled at him, putting down her brush. "I just don't want to bother you with texts if you're going to be busy."

"Your texts never bother me Molly."

She tottered up onto her tip toes and gave him a kiss. "We'll most likely be gone for a few hours and probably stop for a bite to eat. I'll let you know when we're on our way back."

He gave her another kiss just as her phone pinged. It was a text from Mary, telling her that she was outside waiting in the car that Mycroft had given to them for the day. After another kiss, she took up her jacket and bag and made her way down the stairs.

Mary greeted her cheerfully as she got into the car. Once Molly was seated and buckled in, the car began its way down the street.

"So do you have an idea of how you want to decorate the nursery?" Mary asked her.

"A general idea, yes. Sherlock and I discussed about making it pirate themed," Molly answered.

Mary let out a snort. "Pirate themed eh? I'm surprised not bee themed!"

Molly giggled. "I was going to suggest that if he didn't like the pirate idea, but he latched onto that right away. It works perfectly actually because the names he came up with are from pirates."

Mary didn't say anything, just merely shook her head. "Well, we've got a loooonnnggg list of things to buy!" She waved out the printed sheet.

Molly eyes grew wide. "Wow. All of that?"

Mary nodded exuberantly. "Yes. Trust me. A lot of this is essentials, with a few non-essentials thrown in." She ended her sentence with a wink.

Molly worried her bottom lip. "I have a feeling I'm going to have a difficult time restraining myself from buying every little cute thing I see!"

Mary laughed. "It isn't easy. I'll try my best to keep you contained."

The pair of them dissolved into giggles, much to the annoyance of the driver. A short while later they arrived outside the first shop.

"This is where John and I bought the furniture for Abigail's nursery," Mary explained. "I thought it would be best if we started here."

They wandered through the shop for twenty minutes, Molly sending Sherlock a few photos of different nursery sets that had caught her eye. Within a space of a few seconds he had chosen one. Molly laughed when it was the same one she had been considering. With that taken care of and ordered, they made their way to the next shop.

"Is there anything for yourself that you need? A Mummy-to-be always needs some pampering!" Mary said to her.

"Oh yes, I'm in desperate need of some good maternity clothes too. My clothes are just now starting not to fit me too well anymore. I figured you'd know of some good places."

Mary had them make a slight detour. " _Séraphine_ is the best. You'll love them."

They spent an hour in the shop, Molly trying on various items. She had never enjoyed trying on clothes or shopping for clothes, but found that she was rather enjoying herself.

"God bless stretchy fabrics, these trousers are bliss!"

Mary laughed. "Do you think Sherlock will enjoy your new wardrobe?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "He doesn't pay much attention to what I'm wearing."

"Well, maybe you could give him a little fashion show perhaps. Or ... you could just wear this, cut straight to the chase!" Mary said to her as she held up a lacy negligee that was designed to show more flesh then cover it.

Molly's cheeks tinged pink.

"Don't go all shy on me now, Molly! Sherlock may not be your typical man, but he is still a man non-the-less! There's nothing like a good bit of visual stimulation!" Mary ended her sentence with a saucy wink, making Molly giggle.

With furniture and maternity clothes taken care of, they decided to get something to eat before continuing on to get what was needed for the baby. They ate in a little café, peering over the list that Mary had and checking off what had already been acquired.

Now that they were re-energized they made their way to _Olivier Baby and Kids_ , and just as Molly had predicted she had a very difficult time with not buying every single thing in sight.

By the time they at last surfaced from the shop, they were ladened with bags and extremely grateful for Mycroft's car. No cab would have been all too eager to take them and their multiple parcels.

"Well, I'm exhausted!" Molly took a swig of water from the bottle she had stored in her bag. "Thank you so much for today. It means a lot to me."

Mary gave her a side hug. "You are most welcome." She was about to say something else when her phone pinged. "Oh, it's John. Oh dear, Abby's running a fever. Poor thing. Oh. And she seems to have a bit of an upset stomach as well." She shook her head sighing. "I leave the man alone with her for one day and all hell breaks loose!" Mary eyes met Molly's. "Just one of the glorious things you have to look forward too."

The car took them back to Baker Street, and as soon as everything had been carried inside Mary gave Molly one final hug then made her way home to John and Abigail.

Molly gathered up a few of the bags and made her way upstairs. "Sherlock?" she called out, entering the flat. "I'm back!"

He walked out from the kitchen.

"Did you buy out the entire shop?" he asked, before greeting her with a kiss.

She gave him a gentle swat. "Hush you." She sniffed the air. "Did you cook?"

"Yes. I've been reading up on what's best to eat while pregnant, and I've decided no more takeaway. We're going to only eat home cooked meals from now on," Sherlock announced.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? And who will be doing all of this cooking? Mrs. Hudson? Me?"

Sherlock spluttered. "NO! I will."

"You? But don't you recall what happened the last time you attempted to cook? You nearly set the kitchen on fire.

He scowled, as his ears burned red. "Yes well ... that was because I was trying something on my own, but now I am going to follow recipes."

Her eyebrow quirked once more. "Oh!"

He pouted. "Must you sound so surprised?"

She chuckled softly and moved towards him, reaching up to finger a button on his shirt. "May wonders never cease!"

He rolled his eyes, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh stop your pouting! I'm very appreciative that you're so determined to do this. And thankful." She tilted her head back, offering her mouth up for a kiss.

He gave it to her, his expression softening as he lowered his arms just enough to pull her as close up against him as he could. He'd never admit it out loud, but every time that the rounded bump of her belly was pressed to him he felt a thrill course through his body. They parted, and she smiled up at him.

"Did well on the shopping then?" he asked, gently massaging her lower back.

She let out a hum, her eyes falling closed. "Yes. I got the clothes I needed, and nearly everything on Mary's list. The majority is still downstairs, Mary would have helped me bring it up but she needed to rush home; John was having a bit of a crisis with little Abigail."

Sherlock sniffed. "Amateur!"

She gave his side a pinch. "Don't be rude."

He dipped his head forward and mouthed at her neck, and she made another hum of delight.

"The furniture should arrive with the next week," she told him, a faint squeak escaping her as his hands slipped downward to cup her bum. "Oh! Ahhh … how about we eat dinner? It smells divine, and I am rather hungry."

Sherlock straightened; his hands still on her bum.

She smiled. "Dinner first, followed by a shower, then I'll show you something I bought … Hmmmm?"

The twinkle in her eyes told him all that he needed to know. With a swallow he released her from his hold and they made their way into the kitchen.

Sherlock had managed to cook a rather fantastic and delicious meal. Molly was very impressed. Once the leftovers were stored in the fridge, and the dishes were soaking in the sink they made their way into the bathroom. Sherlock helped her to undress, the increase in her belly size making some maneuvers slightly more difficult now.

She sighed happily once she was stood beneath the warmth of the stream of water coming from the shower head. Sherlock stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her, his hands resting on her belly. They stayed like this for awhile, allowing the heat of the water to soak into their bones. After they washed Molly instructed Sherlock to wait in the front room, he did as she asked taking one of his dressing gowns and a towel for his hair. His cock was already beginning to harden at the thought of what she was going to show him.

She had brought one of her shopping bags into their room, and proceeded to remove the lingerie that Mary had told her to buy. For quite some time now she had felt everything but sexy, nearly the complete opposite. Having always been petite throughout her life it was taking some getting used to carrying around all of this extra weight, especially when it was mainly settling in her belly and breasts. Sherlock, of course, rather enjoyed the increase in her breast size, and also repeatedly made certain to tell her that he was in constant awe of the beautiful changes that her body was going through. Still though, all she could think was that she was huge, and that she was only going to continue to get bigger.

Letting out a sigh she briefly wondered if this had all been a terrible idea. She flung the lacy bit of lingerie onto the bed and started to towel dry her hair as best as she could. When she was finished she brushed it out and plaited it. Now it was time to bite the bullet. She picked up the lingerie, removed the tags and slipped it on. For a brief moment she scrunched her eyes up then moved towards the floor length mirror. A small gasp escaped her when she saw her reflection.

She didn't look fat at all; in fact, she thought she looked rather good. The black lace hugged her breasts just enough, and instead of covering her in entirety the fabric split down the center so that her belly poked through, the lace draping over her hips. A giggle bubbled up from her throat, then a sudden rush of wetness at the vee between her legs. Moaning quietly she ran her hands over her curves. She had left Sherlock waiting long enough; it was time to let him see. She moved to the door, opened it and stepped out into the hall before slowly making her way into the front room.

He was sat in his chair, his dressing gown open, his hard cock grasped in his hand. His mouth fell open at the sight of her, followed by a thick swallow. She smiled at him, moving closer.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

He gave a wordless nod, making her chuckle. She stepped between his parted legs and his hands moved up to touch her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her stomach.

"Wise choice, not putting on any knickers," he murmured into her skin.

"Thought it wouldn't be necessary," she explained to him.

He hummed, palming her breasts.

"Do you want to know something?" she asked.

"Mmmm?"

"The sight of your cock makes my mouth water."

He swallowed so thickly that she could feel his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Mind if I have a taste?"

A low whine escaped his throat in answer to her question. She stepped back slightly before slowly lowering herself to her knees.

"Are you sure –" He hissed out a breath as her hand wrapped around the base of his cock. "Are you sure you'll be all right like that?"

She nodded her head. "I'll be fine. You just may have to help me up."

He swallowed thickly once more, shifting himself closer to the edge of the seat so that she had better access. She was eyeing his erection hungrily.

"I do so love your cock. It is quite a glorious sight to behold!" She flicked out her tongue, teasing the swollen tip.

Sherlock swore beneath his breath as he grabbed onto the arms of the chair. Molly took him into her mouth, giving him a good, hard suck. He bit out another curse as she cupped his bollocks in her hand, massaging them. Releasing his cock from her mouth, she licked him from base to tip. Just as the head slipped once more between her lips, Sherlock placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Molly, stop. Please."

She tilted her head back, his cock making a soft pop as it left her lips.

"I don't want to come in your mouth," he explained, struggling for breath.

She smiled, understanding. With a bit of effort he brought himself forward and took her hands in his to help ease her up onto her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to cover her belly in kisses.

"I've been doing a bit of research of my own, you know," she told him.

He stopped his kisses and tilted his head back just enough to peer up at her. "Oh?"

She gave him a wicked smile. "Oh yes! Pregnancy sex positions. "

He swallowed. "Discover anything interesting?"

"Mmmm … care to try one now?"

He reared back, nodding enthusiastically. She bit down on her bottom lip, unable to keep her smile from widening. She stepped away from him and moved towards the sofa. He stood and removed his dressing gown, his erection thick and heavy between his legs.

She got onto the sofa and faced the back of it, kneeling as she crossed her arms and placed them on the top of it, bracing herself before laying down her head. Her arse was jutting out towards him in the most provocative manner, giving him a glorious view of her wet seam. He moved up behind her, his cock giving a faint twitch. She moaned loudly when he suddenly dragged the head over her soaked folds, teasing her, circling her clit.

"Please!" she begged.

He repeated his movements.

"Oh please Sherlock … I want your cock deep inside of me!"

He let out a low growl and with one swift move entered her.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Sherlock groaned, holding tightly onto her hips. Leaning forward, his chest pressed against her back, he nuzzled at her neck.

"Molly, I want you to fuck me," he whispered into her ear. "I know you can." He removed his hands from her hips and placed his palms on the wall, alongside her head.

She bit out a curse, but began to rock her hips, rolling them back against him.

"That's it Molly, I want you to fuck me," he repeated, his voice hoarse with lust.

"Oh God!" she wailed as she repeatedly pressed her arse against his hips, the sound of their flesh meeting over and over filling the room. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sherlock kept his body still as she continued to ride his cock. Molly buried her face into her arms, moaning uncontrollably. He nibbled at her neck, whispering to her how good she felt fucking him, how he loved how tight she was. And when he asked her if she needed her clit to be touched, if she wanted him to stroke it she let out a low wail. He smiled against her skin and shifted his weight so that he could remove one hand from the wall. Her thrusts slowed slightly as he slipped his hand down her body, but grew still right before he reached her clit.

"Ahh ahh ahh! Don't stop Molly; I won't touch you if you stop!"

She moaned and quickened her pace on him, crying out his name when his finger swirled across her clit.

"That's it, Molly," he continued to murmur to her. "Come on my cock."

"Oh fuck Sherlock!"

He gave her clit three more swipes of his finger before she was screaming out his name. She pressed back against him, taking his cock as deeply as she could. He held onto her, gently massaging her back, being careful to keep his body as still as possible.

"Are you all right?" he questioned a few moments later.

She nodded her head. "Mmmm."

He gave her neck another kiss, then straightened slightly and took a hold of her hips. He pulled out completely, his cock shining from her orgasmic juices before he slipped back into her with one solid thrust.

"YES!" she cried.

Sherlock fucked her, his bollocks making slapping noises as they pressed against her labia. Molly was panting now, and he knew that he could make her come again. Stilling his thrusts, he placed one foot on the sofa, changing his angle. She swore loudly as he settled back into his rapid pace.

"Oh! Oh!" she moaned, his bollocks were hitting her clit with every stroke. Within only a matter of moments she was crying out his name once more.

He managed only several more thrusts before he climaxed, a deep groan escaping him. He struggled to keep himself steady as he stepped away from her, his cock slipping out of her sweet warmth. She made a noise of disappointment as their connection ended. He helped her to straighten before they both dropped down onto the sofa. She giggled in delight as he cradled her close and kissed her, their body's slick with sweat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guh … my search history for this fic … heh heh …**

 **Please leave a review! ;)**


	7. The Art of Coddling

**I think this might be my favourite chapter :)**

 **Once again, thank you everyone for your kind reviews!**

* * *

Part Seven - The Art of Coddling

* * *

Molly was lying on the sofa on her back, one arm draped across her eyes. "Sherlock, I am not starting my Maternity Leave an entire month before its necessary. Stop being so ridiculous!" she said to him, after the thousandth time of him giving her this suggestion. "Some women work right up until their due date, you know!"

It was just like when she had gone back to work after her appendix-removal surgery; he had put up the same amount of fight that time too.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You are NOT going to do that. And I really don't understand why you are so against starting your leave a bit early!"

"Because I don't need to!" she explained, as she lifted her arm and directed a determined look towards him where he sat in his chair. "I'm perfectly healthy, there's nothing medically that's putting the baby at risk, I haven't been placed on bed rest, and I sit when I need to."

"Yes but you're-"

"Sherlock."

His mouth snapped shut.

"I'm not doing autopsies. I'm working only in the lab, or overseeing the work of the interns. And I no longer get scheduled for graveyard shifts. Dr. Rasgotra is well aware of what my job is, I've discussed with her the precautions I need to take, and I am taking them. I wouldn't do anything that would harm our child." She placed her hand upon the swell of her stomach.

He stood from his chair and walked over to her. "That's not at all what I am implying, Molly. I would never think that." He covered his hand with her own as he lowered himself down beside her. "I just want you and the baby to be happy and comfortable."

She smiled. "At the moment we both are. And if for any reason I start feeling unwell, or more tired than usual, then I'll start my Maternity Leave, all right?"

He hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Her smile widened. "You just want me home, under your watchful eye. I know you. If you could, you'd be analyzing the changes in my body every minute!"

He pretended to look affronted. "I would do no such thing! Every hour at least, not every minute, let's not get too extreme!"

She laughed. "Come here you silly man."

He leaned forward and their lips met.

"Hmmm... I think the baby is hungry!" she said when they pulled apart.

Sherlock's expression was a bit wary. "And what does the Holmes offspring crave today?"

She bit down on her bottom lip. "Chocolate sauce and pickles."

He blinked for several seconds then stood. "Your wish is my command!" He stood and strode towards the kitchen.

* * *

Two days later Sherlock was once more sat in his chair, fingers steepled with the tips against his mouth. He was waiting. Molly would be arriving home from work any minute now, and he was desperate to see her. He had been working on a case (on her insistence), it had taken him all night and he had not returned to the flat until long after she had left for work.

The sound of the front door opening reached his ears. He sat up, leaning forward in anticipation. But when he heard her tread upon the stairs, slow and heavy-footed, he jumped to his feet and rushed towards the door, swinging it open. Her head was bent, her chin tucked against her chest,

"Molly?"

It was clear to him that something was wrong, very wrong. She didn't reply, continuing her sluggish climb up the stairs. The moment she reached the landing he stepped forward and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her into the flat, before shutting the door behind them. Her arms instantly looped around his hips, as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Molly?" he repeated, nervous energy coursing through his veins. He refrained from allowing himself to deduce what was the matter.

Her voice was soft and low, tinged with weariness, when she at last spoke. "You win, Sherlock."

"Hmmm?" He leaned back and looked at her.

She kept her gaze down. "I want to stay at home until I have the baby. I don't want to go back to Barts, feeling and looking like this."

"Molly?" He cupped her chin in his hand, raising her head so that she had no choice but to look at him. "Molly, what happened?"

Her eyes flooded with tears. "Stupid hormones!" she growled as she wiped at them furiously.

"Molly, please tell me what happened."

Another tear fell down her cheek and he gently brushed it away.

"It was one of the lab technicians, LuAnn. She's never liked me, I don't know why, but now she's become absolutely horrid," she explained.

He held her as close to him as he could. "She said something to you, didn't she?"

Molly nodded. "She called me a whore, and said that I got pregnant on purpose and that the only reason you married me was because I'm having your child."

Sherlock's hold on her tightened. "Surely you don't believe her?"

She shook her head. "No. Of course not! It still hurt though. She's just jealous. She-she used to flirt with you, all the time, I highly doubt you remember, you probably deleted it." She pressed her face into his chest.

He breathed out heavily. "You're right, I don't remember. But that's not important, what is important is that I will be having a discussion with Mycroft about her."

Molly sniffled. "Please don't have her fired. I'd feel so guilty if that happened!"

"Guilty?" he scoffed. "Why? She insulted you Molly. No one insults my wife and gets away with it!"

She grew quiet knowing that it was useless to argue with him. He slowly moved his hand up and down her back.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Take me to bed. Please? I'm tired and I-I need you."

She felt him nod before he led her down the hallway to their bedroom. She stayed silent as he helped her to undress, his hands brushing over her newly revealed skin. Once she was naked she moved to the bed and sat upon the edge, watching as he undressed. After he situated her pillows, she settled herself against them, slightly propped up. Sherlock kneeled beside her, cupping her face with his hand and kissing her deeply. Molly reached for him, to pull him closer, but he shook his head and leaned back.

"Ahh ahh ahh! This is going to be all about you."

She dropped her hands down to the bed, a faint blush covering her cheeks and trailing down her throat to her chest. He smiled at her, moving forward to press another kiss to her lips.

"Just relax," he told her.

She gave a silent nod.

He straddled her legs, his hands coming to rest on either side of her shoulders. She closed her eyes as he bent down, his cheek coming to rest against hers.

"I love your _L_ _obulus auriculae_ ," he murmured, nibbling on her earlobe.

She giggled softly.

"Mainly because it leads to your _Sternocleidomastoid_." He licked his way down the length of her neck muscle.

She hummed, tilting her head back. He nibbled and kissed her skin.

"To your _Fossa jugularis sternalis_ ," he said before dragging his tongue across the dip at the base of her throat. "And your _Clavicula_ _._ "

She let out a faint squeak as he nipped at the slightly protruding bone. He chuckled, suckling the red mark he had made.

" _Manubrium_ ," his voice rumbled against her, nuzzling at her breastbone. He shifted slightly to the left, the heat of his breathe ghosting across her skin. "But most importantly, your _Areola mammae."_

She gasped as he circled her dusty pink areola with his tongue.

 _"_ And your _Papilla_ _mammae."_

She moaned as he sucked her nipple between his lips, her back arching slightly as he continued to work his mouth on her. He covered her other breast with his hand, massaging it gently. After a few moments he switched breasts, not stopping until her moans grew desperate.

He peered up at her. "Your breasts are becoming even _more_ sensitive," he noted.

Her eyes opened, and she nodded breathlessly. His eyebrows rose in amusement, and she knew that he was tucking that bit of knowledge away.

"Ohhhhh…"

He slipped a bit further down her body so that he could kiss and lick the milky white underside of each of her breasts. " _Inframammary crease_ ," he mumbled against her skin. He then pulled away and sat up, drinking in the sight of her.

"What is it?" she asked, when several moments passed where he neither moved nor spoke.

He slowly shook his head. "I'm just … amazed, that's all. The growth of a brand new life is an incredible thing to behold." He moved his hand over the expanse of her belly.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad that we're able to experience this together."

He returned her smile. "So am I. I honestly never thought that I would, I'm glad to be wrong."

"What's this? Sherlock Holmes admitting to being happy that he's wrong?"

He sniffed. "Shut up," he grumbled, making her laugh. His fingertips traced over the faint outline of her appendectomy scar. It had become slightly stretched, from the growth of her belly, but still wasn't extremely prominent.

"I love your scar. Do you know why?" He looked up, his gaze meeting hers.

"No. Why do you?"

"Because it brought us together." He bent forward and pressed to it a gentle kiss. "I would have preferred for it to happen without you being in pain, but I am glad I was there. Even if I didn't catch you." He momentarily frowned, continuing to look at her scar. "You've helped me in so many ways Molly; it was high time that I helped you." He raised his eyes and met her strong gaze.

She smiled, and reached up to move her hand through his curls. After a few more moments he moved himself a bit further down the bed, nearly straddling her feet. Placing his hands on her knees he nudged her legs further apart so that the vee between her legs became more visible.

Earlier on in her pregnancy she had asked him to help her in keeping her curls trim; he had had no difficulties in agreeing to this. At this very moment her seam was already slick with her juices, tiny drops clinging to her pubic hair. He smiled at the sight before leaning forward and breathing in the scent of her.

" _Mons pubis_ ," he murmured, before placing a gentle kiss upon the spot directly above her folds.

She moaned softly, clutching at the bed sheets in anticipation of what she knew he was about to do.

He ran his hands up along her inner thighs, gently massaging her flesh. " _Rima pudendi_." He dipped his tongue between the cleft, just enough to tease at her clit, and Molly swore, making Sherlock chuckle as he pulled away. His hands moved further inwards. " _Labia majora_." His thumbs brushed over her folds before spreading them apart. " _Labia minora_." He gave each side a gentle lick, making her gasp. After spreading her a bit further open, he continued. " _Vestibulum vaginæ._ " He gave the area surrounding her aching centre, a long lick.

"Oh fuck Sherlock! Please!" she cried out. She could practically feel him smiling against her; she knew that he was aware how much he was driving her mad. "Please?" she whimpered.

 _"_ _Preputium clitoridis_."

She very nearly screamed as he circled her clit with his tongue, just avoiding touching it.

" _Glans clitoris_." He suckled at the taut nub between his lips then pulled away slightly so that he could circle it with his tongue, before giving it a gentle flick.

"Oh Christ!" she wailed, hissing out a curse as he gave it another hard suck.

He slid his finger into her, all thoughts of continuing with his Latin lesson coming to a halt, as he tilted his hand up so that he could press the pad of his fingertip against her g-spot. He held it there as he continued to lick and nibble at her clit, until she gave a sudden wild cry. Pulling his finger from her he drank up her orgasmic juices, licking her clean.

"Oh Sherlock," she moaned, her legs trembling slightly.

He sat up, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. She looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, a satisfied smile upon her face. After resituating himself slightly he kissed her, brushing his tongue against hers so that she could taste herself. She hummed into his mouth, it deepening into a moan when she felt the heavy length of his cock, press against her.

"Are you ready?" he asked; she had needed more time recently between orgasms to recover. He leaned back on his heels, her body between his legs. When she gave a nod, he smiled.

He gently raised her legs and moved a bit closer to her, kneeling as the tops of his thighs became pressed against her, before settling her legs on top of his. Placing one hand on her belly, he grasped his cock in the other and placed the tip inside of her. They moaned in unison as he delved into her with one smooth thrust.

Keeping his movements slow, he briefly splayed out his hands over her belly before sliding them upwards to cup her breasts. This caused him to tilt forward a bit more, allowing him to enter her deeper. She was moaning with each thrust, soft mewls escaping her from time to time as he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

He hissed out a curse as she suddenly moved her legs in closer, squeezing his hips and making herself a tighter fit around him. He groaned, moving his hands from her breasts to grab onto her hips so that he could thrust into her harder.

"YES!" she cried out.

The sound of flesh upon flesh filled the room, mixed with Molly's wild cries of delight and Sherlock's harsh gasps. He watched in fascination as her breasts bounced each time that he filled her with his cock. She placed her hands on his wrists, holding on to him.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" she cried, and he knew that she was close.

His fingertips brushed over her belly as he moved his hand inward.

"AHHH! FUCK! OH!"

He smiled, as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, his thumb circling her clit.

"Yes Sherlock! Yes! Oh! Oh!"

She became limp against the pillows, breathing heavily. He slowed his thrusts slightly, moving his hand back to her hip. He was certain he had never seen anything so beautiful as she. Her skin was flushed, and her were eyes sparkling. He smoothed his hand over her belly, and she smiled up at him. It was almost frightening how much he wished that he could keep his cock buried within her sweet warmth; she just felt so good.

"You're incredible Molly," he said to her, continuing his slow thrusts.

She made a small noise, her eyes falling closed, as she lay there quite satiated and spent. He gave a hard thrust, making her eyes pop open as she gasped.

"Do you want to come again?" he asked her, giving another hard thrust.

"Oh fuck …"

He smiled and raised her legs so that they rested on his shoulders. He reached beneath her and cupped her bum, pulling her close as he settled into a rhythm of deeper, harder thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she babbled.

Sherlock angled himself just enough so that his cock hit the right spot. Within moments she was screaming his name once again, and this time she took him with her. He groaned as his cock pulsed inside of her, before turning his head to press a kiss to her ankle.

"Oh God!" she gasped out. "I'm quite spent."

He chuckled as he slowly eased her legs back down, before pulling out. He collapsed down beside her, struggling to catch his breath and steady his racing heart. Once they had both calmed down a bit, and they had managed to clean themselves up, they returned to the bed, curling up together beneath the blanket.

"Do you still think that I only married you because you're pregnant?" he asked suddenly.

"Sherlock … I never thought that."

He smoothed his hand over her hip. "No. Perhaps not. But her words made you wonder. Don't deny it."

Molly frowned. "I won't deny it. I knew deep down that you do love me, but her words hurt, and my mind started to betray me. That's all. You didn't need to prove to me that you loved me with mind blowing sex."

He smirked, and nuzzled at her cheek. "Mind blowing sex?"

"You gave me three orgasms within less than a space of an hour, so yes; I consider that mind blowing sex! But sex has always been wonderful with you."

He kissed her, before settling his head back down on the pillow, his fingertips running up and down her side.

"I'm carrying a boy ... aren't I?" she asked suddenly.

Sherlock shifted, brushing his nose against the shell of her ear. "Are you certain you want me to tell you?" he asked cautiously, all too well aware of how her hormones could affect her mood. "You won't be angry with me later on?"

She laughed softly. "I promise I won't be. I just ... I have this feeling that the baby is a boy."

Sherlock shifted again so that their eyes could meet. "We're having a son."

Molly kissed him, cradling the back of his head in her hand. "A son," she murmured, tears filling her eyes.

He smoothed away the few that had fallen, pressing kisses to her cheeks. "Yes, a son."

She placed her hand upon her belly, gently smoothing her fingers over it. He covered her hand with his own, and they smiled at each other.

"Edward William Holmes," she said softly.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "William?" he questioned.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice for him to have your name. Or we could always have Hamish instead!"

His eyes narrowed, making her laugh.

"No? Hamish isn't any good?" she asked, her tone a teasing one.

He breathed out through his nose. "Absolutely not!"

She continued to laugh, it only coming to an end when he nipped at her throat and she let out a shriek.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyone get a bit of a Benophie vibe from this chapter? *wink wink***

 **So now you know they're having a boy! Yippeeeee!**

 **As always, reviews are lovely ;)**


	8. Aches, Pains and Cravings

**Molly is continuing to get further along in her pregnancy :)**

* * *

Part Eight - Aches, Pains and Cravings

* * *

Three weeks later Molly was fast asleep in their bed. It was nearing two in the morning when a strange noise pulled her from her slumber. Her eyes opened slowly as she squinted into the darkness. She rolled onto her side as best as she could, reaching out for Sherlock. When she found his space was empty, a slight sinking feeling flooded her veins.

"Sherlock?" she called out softly, but received no answer.

She pushed herself up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. After waiting a moment she heaved herself up from the bed, amazed at how unsteady her belly made her. How was it going to be once she reached her last trimester? She took in a breath, making sure that she had her footing before she moved towards the door and stepped out into the hall. The flat was dark, and silent, except for a faint glow coming from the sitting room.

"Sherlock?" she called out again, walking down the hall.

There was a rustle, followed by the click of a lamp, revealing him sat in his chair. He had his laptop, which he quickly deposited onto the floor and stood, rushing towards her.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked her. "Is something wrong?" His hands came to rest on her belly.

She placed her hands over his. "No. Nothing is wrong; I just don't sleep well when you're not in bed with me. What were you doing?"

"Just some research," he answered quickly.

She smiled up at him. "You were updating your flow chart ... weren't you?"

Even in the dark she could see that his cheeks were turning pink. She raised her hands and cupped his face.

"Silly man, don't be embarrassed. I love the fact that you're so devoted to documenting every step of my pregnancy." She gave him a gentle kiss. "Come back to bed, please? It's too cold without you."

He nodded and she led him back into the bedroom. They curled up together beneath the blankets.

"I'm quite annoyed with you Mrs. Holmes," he told her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh you are ... are you?"

"Mhmm." He bit down on her earlobe. "Why did you agree for us to go to my parents for Christmas? I had every intention of spending it here, alone with you, in our flat."

"I ahhh ... well it's been so long since I've had any family to spend the holidays with, I thought it would be nice."

" _Oh_." He pulled away and looked down at her. "Molly, why didn't you tell me?" His bottom lip protruded.

She gave him one of her looks. "Because I knew you would put up a fuss, and possibly have a bit of a tantrum."

He huffed. "Tantrum? I don't have tantrums!"

She continued to look at him. He stopped, beginning to pout once more.

"All right, perhaps I do have a tantrum from time to time."

She giggled. "My little man-child, I wouldn't want you any other way!"

He let out a humph. "Well ... you'll have plenty of experience by the time our baby comes."

She threw her head back, laughing loudly.

* * *

Two days later they were sat in the car that was taking them to the Holmes' residence. Molly had her feet in Sherlock's lap, and he was massaging them. Her energy levels were beginning to ebb as well as her ankles swelling, and her back aching. Not to mention the multiple times they had to stop so she could pee. Through all of this though, he had been the ultimate doting husband. When he was finished with her feet, making sure that all of the lotion had entered into her skin, he moved his hands up to her calves.

"Is our little one enjoying their ice cream?" he asked.

"Mmm," she answered her mouth full. "I must say, the look on the person's face that was serving me was priceless."

"Yes well ... how often do you think they hear the order of chocolate ice cream with jalapenos?"

She shrugged. "Clearly they don't get many pregnant women in their shop!"

He chuckled, continuing to work his fingers on her calves. "When we get to my parent's you should take a nap."

She pouted, before proceeding to lick the spoon clean; slowly. "Only if you join me."

He blinked several times, having been momentarily distracted by the sight of what her tongue was doing. "Cer-certainly," he warbled out, making her smile.

They arrived at his parents an hour later. Violet Holmes rushed out to greet them, tucking her arm around Molly as she ushered her inside. Sigerson Holmes moved at a much slower pace, greeting his son and helping him bring the luggage inside. By the time Sherlock and his father had brought the bags upstairs to their room, Molly was already sat upon the sofa drinking a cuppa.

"This peppermint tea is absolutely delicious!" she said as she took another sip.

Sherlock sat down beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder before taking the offered cup from his mother. She was beaming at the pair of them.

"I'm so happy to have you home for Christmas Sherlock!"

He forced a smile around the brim of his tea cup, as she continued.

"And that you're now married, to lovely Molly! And that you are having a child. So wonderful!"

He had never seen his mother cry, and was shocked to find her fighting back tears. He blinked at her, too stunned to say anything.

"I've been so worried about you Sherlock, for years!" She blew her nose. "But I know now ... I'm certain that you are going to be all right. You have the love of a wonderful woman, and soon will have a child. I am so proud of you Sherlock. So very proud."

He swallowed, staring down into his tea for a moment. "Thank you Mummy."

There was a bit of silence for several moments before Sigerson cleared his throat, breaking the slight tension that had built.

"Any interesting bodies in the morgue recently?" he asked Molly, causing her to laugh.

A discussion went on for some minutes, until she had finished her tea and Sherlock announced that she should go and rest before dinner. He helped her up the stairs, and into his bedroom, slipping off her loose cotton trousers before she sat upon the bed.

"I should put some oil on your stomach," he told her as she lay down.

She let out a hum of agreement, her eyes already beginning to close. "My breasts need some too." Her eyes popped open and she smiled cheekily up at her husband.

"Hmmmm … I suppose that means you should be naked then?" he questioned innocently.

"Oh yes. And you should be too, don't want to risk getting oil on your clothes!"

He nodded in agreement, and began to remove his clothes. She slipped off her t-shirt and reached beneath to unclasp her bra. She settled herself comfortably on the bedding, waiting for him to remove her knickers. Once he had done so, he took the bottle of oil from his suitcase and climbed onto the bed with his half-hard cock bobbing slightly; before he poured some of the oil onto his hands.

She sighed softly as he began to work the oil into her skin, smoothing his hands over the expanse of her belly. Her eyes fell closed as he continued, even as he moved so that he was straddling her legs. Without realizing it her legs parted slightly, and even with the swell of her stomach he could still manage to see that her seam was already glistening.

Suddenly she swore loudly when she felt his tongue swipe across her clit. "God Sherlock!" she gasped. "How do you always know how to make me feel so good?" She moaned as he suckled the nub between his lips, continuing to massage the oil into her skin. She came with a low cry, just as his hands slipped upwards to cup and tenderly knead her breasts. "Sherlock, Sherlock!" she whimpered.

He sat up, licking her juices from his lips. With a final tweak to her nipples, he released her breasts and gently nudged her onto her side, sliding up behind her.

"Ohhh!" she moaned as he gently raised her leg and slipped his cock into her welcoming heat. "Mmmmm!"

Sherlock kept his thrusts slow, entering her as deeply as he could. He mouthed at her neck, her noises sending fissures of pleasure down his spine. When the sounds she was making suddenly increased in pitch, he bit out a curse, noticing that she had managed to slip her hand between her legs to stroke at her clit. He grabbed tightly onto her leg and began to thrust into her a bit harder, making her quietly cry out in encouragement. She tilted her head back so that their lips could meet. They came together, rather suddenly, both of them moaning into the others mouth.

"Oh God Sherlock, that felt so good!" she gasped out.

He nuzzled at her earlobe, and she could feel that he was smiling. After a few moments he slipped out of her and helped her from the bed so that they could clean themselves up. Both were rather grateful for the en suite. Once she had used they loo, they returned to the bed and curled up together beneath the sheet.

"I am most definitely ready for a nap now!" she told him.

He smiled and gently kissed her lips, placing his hand upon her belly. "Then sleep, Molly. I'll be here when you wake up."

She let out a soft hum, snuggling as close to him as she could manage and within minutes she was fast asleep. She slept for an hour, in the warmth of his embrace. He used the time to do some sorting in his Mind Palace. When she began to stir, he placed gentle kisses on her face, smiling when she giggled.

"Shower?" he questioned.

She hummed in agreement. He helped her up from the bed and they moved into the en suite. The shower was pleasant, the majority of the time spent with the two of them standing beneath the fall of water, holding each other. Once they at last were clean they surfaced from the steaming bathroom and got dressed.

"I can't believe your mother is cooking dinner for us," Molly said as she finished drying her hair.

Sherlock shrugged. "What of it? She wanted to do it. And when my mother wants to do something, there's no arguing with her."

She laughed. "Admit it; you love her cooking, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes. I do. But no where near as much as I love you!" He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. He kissed her, her arms looping around his neck.

"They're really happy for you, Sherlock."

He shook his head. "Not just me, they're happy for us." He leaned his forehead against hers. "My mother told me I was a fool if I didn't tell you how I felt. And my father told me that if I didn't, I would it regret for the rest of my life."

She brushed her hand over his cheek. "You told them about me, prior to all of this?"

He nodded. "It just … sort of happened. Slipped out."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I might have been complaining about a failed experiment and your name was mentioned and well …"

Sensing that he was becoming flustered, his cheek growing warm beneath her palm, she chuckled softly and stood on her tip toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss, then took her hand in his and lead her down the stairs.

Violet Holmes had indeed outdone herself. Molly was amazed with the multitude of food, and was even more amazed when Sherlock informed her that she would have made twice as much food if Mycroft would have been joining them. It took her all of five seconds to realize that he was teasing her. She gave his arm a swat, making him chuckle.

After the delicious meal, they moved into the sitting room where a roaring fire was going. Violet was sat beside Molly, a photo album open across both of their laps.

"Oh and here is Sherlock when he was sixteen," Violet said as she pointed at a photo of a tall, scrawny young man with a head of unruly curls.

Molly looked up at him. "You liked _The_ _Cure_?" she asked, noting his t-shirt. "You went through a punk phase?"

He sunk further down into his chair, grumbling beneath his breath before he crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded to pout. Molly returned her gaze to the album, but not before catching Sigerson's eye; he was smiling widely.

An hour later, shortly before midnight, they dispersed to bed, saying 'Happy Christmas!' to each other before they parted. Molly was now stood in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Sherlock was sprawled out across the bed, already having changed into his pyjamas. When she finished she padded into the bedroom and switched off the lamp. He reached out for her, helping her onto the bed. Once she was settled comfortably he let out an annoyed huff.

"I don't know why my mother had to bring out that blasted album!" he griped.

"Oh stop it! I liked seeing those pictures of you as a child. If it makes you feel any better I'll dig out my old albums and show you pictures of me when I was younger. Some were quite horrid! You think my fashion taste is bad now … oh you have no idea!" she said to him.

He turned and curled himself around her. "I don't think you have bad fashion taste. But you've now piqued my interest!" He nibbled on her ear.

"Heeeeeeee! I'll show them to you when we go home."

* * *

The next morning Molly was pulled from her sleep by the sensation of Sherlock's lips against her neck. She let out a quiet hum, but didn't open her eyes. He continued to nuzzle at her skin, slipping his arm around her, tucking himself close. A faint smile played upon her lips as he brushed his nose along the shell of her ear.

"Happy Christmas, Sherlock," she murmured softly.

"Mmmm ... Happy Christmas." His voice rumbled against her. He pushed himself up on his elbow as she turned, so that he could press his lips to hers.

They kissed for a time, his hand moving lazily up and down her body.

"We won't be able to do this for much longer, I fear," she said.

A crinkle formed between his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Well ... when the baby comes, he'll require a lot of attention. He will most likely wake up very early in the morning, hungry."

"Ahhh..." Sherlock leaned down and gave her another kiss. "That means that we should take advantage as much as we can, of the time we have left."

She giggled against his lips as he kissed her once more, moaning happily as it deepened. He moved his hand upwards until he reached her breast, cupping it and tweaking her nipple. She moaned again, encouraging his ministrations. Breaking the kiss so that they could get some air, he shifted his body, his hot and heavy length falling against her. He smiled before pressing another hungry kiss to her lips.

When he sat up, Molly eyed him curiously. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he helped her to sit up as well. Cupping her face in his hands he gave her another kiss, his hands moving down her neck, to her shoulders, before slipping forward so that his palms brushed over her nipples.

"I want to take you from behind," he murmured.

A low whine escaped her throat as she nodded her approval. He smiled, gave her another quick kiss then helped her to maneuver her body so that she was situated comfortably. Sherlock swore beneath his breath as he took in the sight of her sweet, pink sex that was waiting to be filled by his cock. He gave her seam a quick swipe with his tongue, spreading her juices.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped out, pressing her face into the pillow.

After giving her clit a tiny flick with the tip of his tongue, he straightened, took his cock in his hand, and pressed it against her entrance.

"Mmmmm!" she moaned out, as he slid into her fully.

He fucked her at a leisurely pace, making sure to give her his full length with every thrust, as he held onto her hips. She continued to quietly cry out her encouragement, letting him know how good he felt. When his hand suddenly slipped beneath to stroke at her clit she cursed wildly, as a great shudder coursed through her body. It was then that he picked up the pace of his thrusts, holding tightly onto her hip with one hand, the other continuing to swirl over her taut nub.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried, pressing her face once more into the pillow to muffle her moans of ecstasy as she came.

"Oh fuck Molly!" he groaned out; her tightening walls felt so good around him. He continued his thrusts before he suddenly he pressed his hips tightly against her, as his cock pulsed and twitched deep within the depths of her warmth.

She whimpered softly as he slipped out, before dropping down onto the mattress. After a moment of catching his breath, he helped her to move onto her side so that she was facing him. They smiled at each other before sharing in a lazy kiss, their hands wandering.

A few minutes later they got up and showered, already hearing noises coming from downstairs, and the scent of coffee and something baking tickling their noses. Once Molly was dressed she settled down on the edge of the bed and began to brush her hair. Sherlock watched her as he slowly buttoned his shirt, a strange sort of fluttering sensation moving through his stomach. What was it about the fact that she was nearly eight-months pregnant that sent such a flurry of emotions coursing through his veins? Swallowing back the sudden onslaught of tears that threatened to spill out, he buttoned the cuffs of his shirt and turned to his suitcase. She was finishing putting her hair into a plait when he placed an elegantly wrapped package upon her lap.

"I thought we weren't exchanging presents?" she asked, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

He shrugged. "We aren't. This isn't exactly for you. Well it is in a way, just not entirely," he rambled out.

She gave him a confused look.

"Just open it Molly!" he said with a huff as he sat down beside her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but began to rip the paper. "Oh!" she exclaimed, as she held up the baby t-shirt. She couldn't stop herself from dissolving into giggles when she read what had been printed on it. "' _Pathologist in Training_ '!" She continued to giggle. "I love it Sherlock, its perfect. Thank you." She tilted her head, offering her lips for a kiss. "It's rather funny that you gave me this because, well ... I got you something as well."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mmhmmm! It's in my suitcase, at the bottom."

He popped up from the bed and strode over to it. She watched hopelessly as he shoved her clothes to the side.

"AHA!" He held up the present victoriously.

She shook her head as he returned to her.

"I think that all I can say is that we must have been on the same brain wave," she told him.

He gave her a momentary look then began to rip off the paper. When he opened it and saw what lay inside, it was his turn to double over with laughter.

"Does that mean you like it?" she asked, once he had calmed down a bit.

He nodded, and instead of giving a direct verbal reply he opted for a kiss, and she smiled against his lips.

"' _Consulting Detective in Training_ '," he murmured, looking over the baby t-shirt once more.

She laid her head on his shoulder, setting down the 'Pathologist' shirt beside his. "We're going to be the weirdest parents!"

He gave a sniff of disdain. "And what of it? It's better than being boring!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How adorable and hilarious are their gifts for each other? Heheheheh!**

 **Reviews are like a pay day to me! A sweet treasure :)**


	9. Lullaby for Baby Holmes

**Molly is beginning to get quite uncomfortable now!**

* * *

Part Nine - A Lullaby for Baby Holmes

* * *

"I swear our child is doing somersaults!" Molly moaned as she felt what seemed like the ten-thousandth kick to her ribs. "I haven't been able to have a decent night's sleep in days." She rubbed her hand across her belly, sounding as if she were near tears.

Sherlock stood from his chair and walked over to her, folding his long legs so that he could settle himself down on the floor beside her. He covered her hand with his, and splayed out his fingers, before leaning towards her belly. "What's wrong sweetheart? Why so restless?" he quietly asked their baby.

In answer she received another kick. She sniffled, grimacing slightly.

"Hmmm ... let me try something." Before he stood he placed a kiss upon her cheek. He picked up his violin, positioned it and plucked a few times at the strings before beginning to play.

She watched him silently, tears coming to her eyes but this time not because she was in pain, but because of the beauty of the song that Sherlock was playing. The baby in her belly became calm, soothed by the music. When he finished, he quickly put down his violin, rushing to her side.

"Did it not work?" he asked, noting the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"It did Sherlock, it did! I'm only crying because that was so beautiful. What was it?" She took the offered tissue from him, drying her eyes.

"It's my own composition. I wanted to try my hand at writing a lullaby. I've been reading up on how important and good it is for babies to listen to music." He smoothed his hand over her belly. "Perhaps I'll write a few more and record them so they can be played for baby Holmes when they become restless."

She smiled. "Baby Holmes."

He returned her smile. "Try and rest Molly. Take advantage that the little one has calmed downed."

"Mmmm." She closed her eyes. "I think I will."

He watched her, raising his eyebrows when her eyes popped open moments later.

"I wish there was room enough for you on here," she said to him with a frown.

He eyed the sofa for a moment. "I think there is." He resituated one of the pillows as she scooted closer to the back, giving him just enough room to stretch out beside her. He draped his arm across her, nuzzling her neck. "Warm enough?" he asked her.

"Yes." She turned her head and they kissed. "Just a few more weeks, and we'll be meeting our baby."

He smiled, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

"I'm scared Sherlock."

He pressed himself closer to her. "I know, Molly."

"Are you?"

Only a few moments passed before he nodded.

"It's perfectly normal to be scared, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes.

Her hold on his hand tightened slightly.

"You won't be alone Molly, I'll be right by your side, every step of the way."

It was her turn to silently nod, her eyes flooding with tears. "I know. I'm just … I'm terrified I won't be a good mother." She closed her eyes.

"Impossible." He kissed away the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "You're going to be a wonderful mother. Look at how well you've taken care of me!"

She let out a snort, and he smiled.

"If anyone should be worried, it's me. I'm certain to be an awful father."

Molly opened her eyes and peered up at him. "Why do you think that? You're brilliant with Abigail, she adores you! You're going to be an amazing father, I just know it."

He bowed his head, tucking it against her neck. "You're too good to me."

She smiled, nuzzling his hair with her nose. "No I'm not."

The pair of them slept for several hours, the baby calm in Molly's belly. But when she woke, her back was feeling rather sore.

"Oh … a nice hot shower is what I need right now!" she moaned out, rubbing her hand over her lower back as Sherlock helped her to sit up.

He joined her, of course, enjoying soaping up her belly and breasts. When they surfaced from the bathroom he helped her to dry off, but when she moved to get dressed he shook his head. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"Knickers only. I'm going to give you a massage," he explained.

"Ohhhhh!"

She slipped on a pair of knickers, before settling down onto the edge of the bed as he went to get a chair from the kitchen. He placed it in front of her, facing her.

"Have a seat," he instructed.

She did so, straddling the back of it. He sat down behind her, her body in-between his legs. He had placed the bottle of oil on the bed, and now took it up, poured some into his hands, and warmed it in his palms before smoothing it over her back.

She sighed happily, crossing her arms over the top of the chair and laying her head on it. He worked his fingers, knuckles and hands into her skin, smoothing away the knots and kinks in her body. When he hit a particularly sore area she let out a moan, causing his cock to stir. He swore quietly beneath his breath, shifting his hips.

He worked her lower back, and as she continued to moan, his cock grew harder. When he moved his hands up to her shoulders she gave a quiet whimper, making his cock twitch.

"Damnit Molly!" he growled out.

She chuckled, peering at him over her shoulder. "Sorry. It just feels so good!" She turned her head a bit more, getting an eyeful of his erection. "Oh my!"

He glowered at her, making her laugh.

"Perhaps I can help you with that?" she asked, nodding her head towards his cock that was practically pulsing.

He swallowed. "Let me wash my hands first." He moved out from behind her and rushed to the bathroom. Within the space of fifteen seconds he returned to the bedroom.

She held in her laughter as he helped her up from the chair. She removed her knickers before getting onto the bed. Placing her hand onto his chest she gave him a nudge, and he understood straight away what she wanted. He lay down upon the bed, stretching himself out. She smiled at him and moved to straddle his knees, wrapping her hand around his cock.

Sherlock swore loudly as she gave him a few swift pumps, a bead of pre-cum pooling at the tip. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning out her name, as he clutched at the bed-sheets. Releasing him she moved herself up until she was straddling his hips. He opened his eyes and watched her as she took him in her hand once more.

"Oh God Sherlock! Fuck, I love your cock!" she cried out as she sank down onto his thick length, before settling into a deep, rocking rhythm. She began to mutter curses beneath her breath.

He helped keep her steady by holding onto her hips, in awe of the sight of her moving on top of him. He smoothed one hand across her swollen belly before slipping it upwards to take her breast, already grown heavy with milk. Mewling quietly, Molly leaned back, placing her hands on Sherlock's thighs, changing the angle that he was entering her. He swore loudly when he glanced down and was gifted with the perfect view of her spread labia, and the sight of her pink, glistening sex being repeatedly filled by him. Her name came out as a deep groan as she quickened her pace.

"So good! So good!" she moaned. "AHH!"

He ghosted his thumb across her clit, and when he repeated the movement she cried out again then whimpered his name. Her thighs trembled as she dropped down onto him, and this swift movement was just enough to send him over the edge. His hips rose slightly, pressing himself against her as his cock twitched and pulsed.

"Mmmm …" Molly hummed, her eyes closed. She was leaning forward now, her hands on his chest, her belly touching his.

Sherlock continued to hold on to her, waiting for her to recover from her orgasm. He smoothed his hands over her body, and smiled at her when she opened her eyes. She returned his smile, and gave a quick nod to let him know that she was ready. He carefully helped her up and off of him, and settled her down onto the mattress, propped against the pillows. Clasping her hand in his, their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she sighed happily and closed her eyes.

"I think I may need another shower!" she said to him, giggling.

They lay there for several more minutes, until both their hearts slowed to its normal pitch. He gave her a kiss then helped her to sit up. They showered quickly, and after they both donned a dressing gown they made their way into the kitchen.

"You're not going to cook now, are you?" Molly asked as she settled herself down at the table. Toby was rubbing himself up against her legs, purring happily.

Sherlock shook his head. "No. There's plenty ready-made. I'll just heat something up."

She looked at him, a bit shocked. "Is that what you've been doing when I've been at Lamaze classes with Mary? I thought you've been taking cases?"

He shook his head, squatting down to look through the freezer. "Nope."

"You're such a good hubby."

He looked over his shoulder at her, his nose scrunching in disdain. "Must you use that word?"

She laughed. "Is it really so offensive to you?"

"Not offensive, no. It just sounds ridiculous."

She sighed. "Fine. Let me rephrase that. You are such a good husband. Better?"

He took out a container, closed the door and stood. After placing the container onto the table he walked over to her, and cupped her face in his hands. She shuddered slightly; one of his hands was cold.

"Sorry," he mumbled, he made to move his hand away but she stopped him, pressing it back to her face as she tilted her head back and their lips met in a slow, languid kiss.

She was smiling at him when he pulled away. "I suppose it's a good thing that you insulted that poor mother-to-be and was thus banned from ever entering a Lamaze class ever again! Did you do that intentionally?"

His nostrils flared slightly. "No. I didn't! I wanted to be there with you. That just … sort of happened." He stepped away from her as she shook her head.

* * *

A week later Molly was sat in Mrs. Hudson's kitchen, as the elder woman bustled about gathering the things for tea.

"You look wonderful Molly, positively glowing!" Mrs. Hudson said to her; as she put the kettle on to boil.

"Thank you," Molly replied, her ears turning pink, still unaccustomed to such compliments.

"And I'm quite proud of you too!" Mrs. Hudson continued. "How you ever managed to get Sherlock to do the shopping is beyond me!"

Molly laughed, taking a biscuit from the plate that had just been put on the table. "I actually have nothing to do with it; Sherlock took it upon himself entirely. He doesn't like the thought of me pushing the trolley, and carrying the bags."

Mrs. Hudson sat across from her. "It's nice to see him think of others. He's come a long way; he is a very changed man."

Molly nodded. "Yes. But he is still very much so the same. He can still be an annoying git from time to time!"

The two women dissolved into laughter. But by the time he returned, laden with bags, they had calmed down. After eyeing them both, easily reading what they had been discussing, he gave a faint sniff and moved to walk up the stairs.

"Molly, stay down here, I'll come and get you in a moment," he instructed.

She gave Mrs. Hudson a look before answering, "All right darling!" She heard him give another sniff, making her and Mrs. Hudson fall into a giggle fit once more.

"He's going to be a quite father," Mrs. Hudson noted. "I just hope he doesn't take it quite as far as the father in Finding Nemo."

Molly gave a loud snort. "He won't. I won't allow it!"

Mrs. Hudson got a far-off look in her eyes. "I often wonder what it would have been like if I had ever had children." She shook her head. "But it would have been a horrible mistake; my husband was not a good man. I loved him, but he was not father-material. It's a good thing he was sterile!"

Molly let out a laugh before she could stop herself. She covered her hand with her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled behind it.

"Oh no, don't apologize, it's quite all right. Not many people knew that about him. It was really a good thing though; he couldn't keep his hands off me. If he had been able to have children I would have been pregnant non-stop!"

Molly took a quick sip of her tea. "Was there, never anyone else?"

Mrs. Hudson shook her head. "No. For a long time after Sherlock had my husband convicted … I … I couldn't bring myself to look at another man. The desire to do so just wasn't there. That feeling did fade eventually, but by then it was too late." She gave a little shrug. "It just wasn't meant to be." She reached across and covered Molly's hand with her own. "So I shall live vicariously through the Watson's daughter, and your son."

Molly smiled.

A few minutes later Sherlock came downstairs, after partaking in a few of Mrs. Hudson's biscuits, he and Molly made their way up to the flat.

"Have you napped today?" he asked her.

"No. I haven't felt all that tired. Your music has been helping; it's kept the baby very calm."

He smiled. "Good. I'm glad. You need your rest."

She kissed him. "I think I'll just have a lie down on the sofa and read for a bit."

He nodded. "I'll start on dinner."

Once the chicken was in the oven he had sat at his desk, looking over some notes. Of what she couldn't quite make out.

"Molly?" he said suddenly.

She had been reading on the sofa for over an hour now, her eyes had grown heavy and she had managed to doze off. "Mmm?" she hummed out.

"What do you think of this?" he asked as he took up his violin and began to play.

She watched him through half-open eyes, smiling warmly. When he finished she clapped. "That was beautiful. One of your own? Composing again?"

He nodded. "Yes. I told you that I wanted to write a few lullabies for the baby."

"Mmm, yes you did. I think the baby really liked this one, he gave me a gentle kick just now."

Sherlock smiled, put down his violin and walked over to her. He pressed a kiss to her belly, before his lips met her own. Reaching up she tugged him down to her. He kneeled, slipping his arm around her, as the kiss deepened. When he felt her hand on the front of his trousers, palming him, he hissed out a curse against her lips.

"Molly!" he growled out, pulling away from her, she was smiling wickedly, his cock beginning to grow hard beneath her ministrations.

"I want you in my mouth, I haven't tasted you in so long!" she said to him.

He bit out another curse as she moved to undo the button and zip of his trousers.

"Please?" she asked.

Swallowing thickly, he nodded. Her smile widened as she pushed herself up.

"I think it will be the most comfortable if you sit on the sofa."

He nodded again, stood and opened his trousers, pushing them down to his thighs before he sat. She continued to smile, her breath quickening as he grasped his cock, and began to pump it.

"Fuck!" she gasped out.

She resituated herself, placing her hand on the other side of his leg, her clothed breast pressing against the top of his thigh. She moaned softly as she took the tip of his cock between her lips. As she gave it a suck, Sherlock's head dropped back against the sofa, a deep groan rumbling up from his throat. Taking a bit more of him into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the head and wrapped her hand at the base, squeezing slightly before moving to cup his bollocks.

He groaned again, his hips rising slightly. She hummed, and he swore loudly. Releasing him from her mouth, she licked down the length of him, stopping to give a tiny nibble as she rubbed the palm of her hand across the swollen head; just enough to tantalize. He was babbling curses now as she gave the other side of his cock a swift lick before taking him once more into her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks she took in as much as she could, sucking on him hard.

"Close!" he gasped out.

She slowly slipped his cock from between her lips and smiled up at him. "I told you I wanted a taste."

"Fuck," he muttered.

Still smiling she took him once more into her mouth and sucked him as hard as she could.

"Christ!" he groaned. "MOLLY!"

He emptied himself down her throat, his cock pulsing. She gave a gentle little hum, releasing him bit by bit, until just the tip sat against her tongue. After giving him a final lick, she pressed a kiss to it before laying her head down on his thigh.

"Have I ever told you," he said, struggling for breath, "that you do that amazingly well?"

She chuckled. "No. I don't think you have!"

"Well … you do."

She smiled.

"I think I have no choice but to return the favour."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you don't have to. It's quite all right."

He stared at her. "What is it?"

Molly bit down on her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth. She looked away from him. "I don't know, I just … I worry that I may taste differently."

Sherlock frowned. "I could just touch you; I don't have to use my mouth."

Her cheeks tinged a faint pink. "All right."

"Would you rather I do neither?"

She swallowed, still not looking at him. "I don't know. I just … it must be the hormones; I feel a bit … off."

He cupped her cheek; tipping her head back slightly so that she knew that he wanted her to look at him, and her eyes slowly met his.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he told her.

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears, as he put his arms around her.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Figured I'd throw a little bit of low sex drive in to the midst seeing as I know that's a common occurrence. Hope I handled it well.**

 **Please review, let me know your thoughts, just do so kindly please!**


	10. The Game is On

**Oh no! It's the final chapter! *wails***

 **Thank you so much for reading my fic, it means a lot :)**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed it; I certainly had fun writing it!**

* * *

Part Ten - The Game is On

* * *

Molly was sat upon the sofa and Sherlock was staring at her, his arms were crossed over his chest, and a look of complete disdain was upon his face. "Absolutely not," he declared firmly.

"I don't understand why you are making such a fuss about this!" she exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes before letting out a prominent huff. "Because it's my mother, _here_ , staying in _our_ flat!"

"But I thought you'd be happy, appreciative at least, that she was willing to be here with us, to help us. It's just for a little while before the baby comes and a little while after, to help us adjust. I told you once before that I'm scared, Sherlock. I'm completely terrified! To have her here, to have someone who knows and has experienced this, someone that I can turn to and ask questions ..." Molly's voice trailed off, as her eyes overflowed with tears; they spilled out and trailed down her cheeks.

"Molly." He kneeled and took her into his arms, cradling her as close as he could.

"Please Sherlock; it's only for a little while. It won't be permanent," she said as she pressed her face into his chest. "And I'm certain that if you agree to this you won't have to accompany your parents to any musicals for awhile."

He chuckled. "All right Molly. Mummy can stay here."

She sniffled. "Thank you."

He kissed her gently. "How about a marathon of Doctor Who tonight? It's been awhile since you've watched that."

She gave an affirmative nod.

"And lasagna for dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds delicious!"

Before he could return to his feet she gave him another kiss.

"Thank you Sherlock, for all that you do for me, I don't know what I would do without you."

He bumped his nose against hers. "You've taken such good care of me Molly, for so many years, you deserve all the taking care of that you can get."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

* * *

The following day Sherlock was downstairs with Mrs. Hudson, helping her put up a shelf in her kitchen. He had been very firm with Molly, telling her to not attempt to pick up anything too heavy, or anything higher than her head when he was not there.

"I'm not an invalid you know! I can still walk about. Although waddle is more like it …," she had remonstrated.

He gave her forehead a kiss, before hurrying down the stairs. She hadn't planned to do any picking up of anything, what she had wanted to do was some reading, but the book she was looking for seemed to have somehow been misplaced.

"Where the hell did I put? Or what I should really say is where the hell did Sherlock put it?" Letting out a sniff of annoyance she waddled her way to their bedroom.

After a few minutes search she found the book, but momentarily became distracted when the mirror in the corner of the room caught her eye, more so her reflection.

"I'm so fat!" she grumbled, turning sideways to get a more prominent view of her extended belly. "Oh! What a sight!" She pouted, shifting her body from side to side, trying to get an angle where she didn't look quite so large. No such luck.

"Molly?" Sherlock called out, clearly finished with helping Mrs. Hudson.

"In the bedroom!" she answered.

He appeared in the doorway moments later. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Griping about the way I look." She frowned, continuing to stare at her reflection.

He walked into the room, stepping up behind her. "Mmm … you definitely don't sound very happy about it."

"I'm not," she answered flatly.

"Well … I think you look beautiful. Every time I look at you I want you, need you!" he stated, turning her about so that she was facing him.

"Do you?" she questioned, her eyes filling with tears.

He nodded, gently brushed away the few tears that had managed to trickle down her cheeks.

"You're not repulsed by me?" she asked, her voice warbling. "Turned off by my bloated body?"

"Molly!" He cradled her face in his hands. "No, I am not. And you're not bloated. Not whatsoever."

"Well it certainly seems like it. I feel like a beached whale!" More tears poured down her cheeks.

"Molly, my darling Molly!" He kissed away the tears. "You are carrying a brand new life. And to me you look positively radiant."

She kissed him. He cradled her close, murmuring to her how beautiful she looked to him as he slowly undressed her. His mouth wandered, trailing down to her chest as he released her breasts from her bra, cupping them. They filled his hands now much more fully than before. He took a nipple between his lips, suckling it gently. She moaned; the sensation almost too much for her. His hands continued to travel down her stomach, hooking onto her loose cotton trousers that rested on her hips. Tugging them down, they fell to her ankles, taking her knickers with them.

He moved onto his knees, kissing her belly, smoothing his hands across it, before he nuzzled at the soft curls between her legs. She whimpered, holding tightly onto his shoulders.

"Sher—Sherlock! Don't!"

He stopped, having just been about to part her folds with his fingers. He leaned back and looked up at her. After taking in a deep breath and blowing it out through her nose, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I won't be able to stand if you do that," she explained.

He nodded and stood.

"Why are you still dressed?" she asked him with a giggle.

He smiled. "Your breasts distracted me."

She gave another giggle as he stepped back and began to remove his clothes. She stepped out of her trousers and knickers, watching with bated breath, enjoying the view of him becoming naked before her. When his cock was revealed to her, fully erect, the red tip glistening faintly, she let out a low moan. Sherlock smirked, kicking the last bit of his clothes away before taking his cock in his hand and giving it a few solid pumps. Molly muttered a curse beneath her breath, making his smirk widen into a smile.

"I have an idea," he told her.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Wait one moment." He strode from the room, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs.

He returned a moment later with the same kitchen chair from when he had given her a back massage. After placing it in front of her, facing her, he stepped up behind her and gave the back of her neck a kiss.

"Hold on to it," he instructed.

She hadn't a clue as to what he was planning to do, but did as he asked, placing her hands onto the top of the chair, gripping it. He took her right leg and raised it, before settling her foot onto the chair. He nuzzled at her neck, his chest pressing against her back as he slipped his arm around her to help hold her steady. He took his cock in his other hand and positioned it at her entrance.

"Mmmm!" she moaned, when she felt him.

He slid his cock up and down her seam, gathering her moisture, swirling the head over her clit.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered. "OH!"

He slipped into her without warning. "Bend forward a bit more," he murmured.

She did so, and he was able to enter her deeper. He pulled out, only to enter her quickly, and after that he settled into a slow and steady rhythm; wanting to prolong their connection. He cupped her breasts, massaging them gently as he continued to mouth at her neck, her moans sending ripples of pleasure straight to his cock as he repeatedly buried himself into her warmth.

"Sherlock! Touch my clit, please touch my clit!" she cried.

He slid his hand down and over her belly, hissing out a breath when his fingers managed to lightly touch his cock as he continued to slowly fuck her.

"Oh God!" she gasped out, as his finger made contact with her tender nub. She moaned wildly, before crying out in encouragement as he stroked her. "Mmmm yes! Yes!"

His pace quickened as he knew that her orgasm was beginning to crest. She started babbling curse-words; a sure sign. He swirled his fingertip around and over her clit, thrusting into her as deeply as he could manage.

She practically screamed his name as her walls tightened around him, clenching his cock. He groaned, managing only a few artless thrusts before he followed her into the depths of orgasm. She whimpered as his softening cock slipped out from her. He gave her neck one final kiss, before moving her foot back to the floor. Pulling her against him, he held her in his arms. They stayed like this for a short time, reveling in the afterglow of their lovemaking before making their way into the shower.

* * *

Three days later Violet Holmes arrived.

"I must say Molly; I'm quite shocked that he agreed to it. And yet I'm also not surprised, any wise husband would agree to anything a teary-eyed pregnant wife would ask for," Violet said to her as they settled down onto the sofa.

Molly bit down on her lip, trying not to laugh. "I'm just sorry that we don't have a better place for you to sleep, I hope the camp bed won't be too uncomfortable for you."

Violet gently patted her arm. "It will be fine. I'm very happy that you want my help."

"We both do," Molly stated. "There is only so much you can learn from reading a book. Having someone here with first-hand experience, it's very reassuring."

Violet took her hand. "Sherlock is going to be by your side, every step of the way. I know my boy; he is going to do every possible thing that he can to make sure that both you and your baby are safe. I wouldn't doubt that he would be able to deliver your child it if came down to it."

Molly couldn't hold in her laughter. "Yes, I don't doubt it either!"

At that moment Sherlock came walking into the room. "What are you two giggling about?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"We're praising your abilities," Molly answered with a cheeky smile.

"Oh?"

"Mmmhmm. Your mother and I both think that you would be perfectly capable of delivering the baby."

His chest puffed up slightly. "Well, I'd have you know that you are both correct."

Molly giggled again, before sobering a bit. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Only a few days in to having his mother staying with them, and Sherlock was having a bit of a difficult time adjusting to having her around. He became a bit snappish, but she quickly knocked him down a few pegs, leaving him to go sulk in the bedroom.

"Bloody man-child," Violet had muttered.

Molly had kept quiet during the argument, leaving it to the two of them to hash it out.

"I feel I must apologize for my son, Molly. I thought I raised him better," Violet said with a sigh as she sank down onto John's chair.

"I think you did an excellent job in raising him, it surely could not have been easy. He's just stubborn. I'll go and check on him in a bit, after he's finished licking his wounds," Molly replied.

Violet shook her head. "He doesn't like having me here, I know it. I'm intruding upon yours and his space."

Molly leaned forward as best as she could. "Please don't think like that. He's just – he can be very set in his ways, and when something happens to change that, it takes him a little while to get used to it. And I also think he's a little on edge because of my impending due date. Don't take anything he says to heart."

Violet shook her head once more. "Oh I don't. I learned years ago not to do that."

A few minutes later she went to make herself a cup of tea, the precursor to what had become a full-blow argument between her and Sherlock. Molly went into their bedroom to check on him.

"How's my grumpy detective?" she asked him as she stepped into the dark room, closing the door behind her. The only answer she received was a grunt. She switched on the nearby lamp and the room became bathed in a soft glow, revealing him curled up into a ball upon their bed. "So what was that all about?"

A long, slow sigh escaped him. She moved over to him and sat down beside him. He reached out and she took his hand in hers.

"I didn't mean to yell." His voice sounded small, like a child's.

"I know. And she knows it too." With her one free hand, she moved it through his curls. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed again. "Having her here is annoying."

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "Yes well, it's not a very big flat."

He looked up at her. "If we have more children we'll have to move, won't we?"

She stared down at him for a moment. "Let's think of that when the time arises."

His gaze dropped to the blanket. "Having the baby here, it won't be like having _her_ here, will it?"

She moved her hand through his curls once more. "Not quite like it, no. Babies require a lot of attention. But there is one advantage …"

"Oh?" he peered up at her again.

She smiled down at him. "Yes. Babies can't argue back."

He let out a sniff, before giving her hand a gentle tug. "Lie with me."

She carefully stretched herself out, her belly pressing against his. "This isn't going to be easy Sherlock."

He brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. "I know it isn't."

"Your mother is here to help us, not to be a burden."

He frowned. "I know. I once said I was an arsehole, and I am."

She cupped his jaw line. "Mmmm, at times you can be, but you are also one of the kindest, gentlest men that I have ever known."

"John would never put that on his blog."

She smiled. "No, he wouldn't, but that doesn't mean that it isn't true."

"I love you."

Her fingertips moved across his cheek bone. "I love you too. And we're going to get through this, together."

He nodded and shifted forward slightly so that he could kiss her. "Yes, _together_." He kissed her again.

* * *

Two weeks later and things had gotten much better between Sherlock and his mother. There had been less arguments, and more pleasant conversations. Molly had also learned a lot about Sherlock's and Mycroft's childhood, as well as the loss of their beloved dog Redbeard.

The flat was quiet at the moment, a rather odd occurrence.

"Where's mummy?" Sherlock asked as he walked into the sitting room.

"Downstairs with Mrs. Hudson, those two have become thick as thieves," Molly answered from where she sat in his chair.

He kneeled down in front of her. "Good. I haven't had a true moment alone with you in days!" Leaning forward he began to leave a trail of kisses across her neck, his hands running up and down her sides.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmmm?" He was busy suckling on her pulse point.

"Could we go somewhere, just the two of us? For a few hours at least, to get out of the flat?"

He leaned back to look at her. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes. I've been talking with your mother and she thinks it's a good idea. My due date is so close now, and I'm certain once the baby has come it will be awhile before I leave the flat again."

He smoothed his hand over her stomach, smiling when he felt the baby kick. "All right. Where would you like to go?"

"I'm not sure. I've been trying to come up with ideas. A museum perhaps? A film would have me sitting for too long."

He took out his mobile and began to search for interesting exhibits in London's museums. "What about this? There's an exhibit at the Hunterian Museum about the disease _Fibrodysplasia Ossificans Progressiva_."

"OH! Let's go to that!"

He looked at her. "You're certain you're up to it?"

She nodded. "Mmmhmmm. It's a museum, you're supposed to move slowly and take your time." She smiled.

"And you'll sit if you need to," he told her firmly.

"Yes mummy."

He glowered at her making her laugh.

A short time later they were making their way to the museum, Violet having happily told to them to go out and enjoy themselves. Once they were in the cab, Sherlock noted that Molly was being rather abnormally quiet. He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"What is it?" he questioned softly, when she turned to look at him.

She dropped her gaze downed to their joined hands. "It's just what your mother said … 'Enjoy the time that you have left of it being only the two of you.'"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She brushed her thumb over the top of his hand. "It's just strange to think … that very soon it will be the _three_ of us."

His frown turned into a smile. "It is quite a thought, isn't it?"

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "It is. It is indeed."

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Yes."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Tell me."

"Do you ever regret the fact that we're starting a family so soon?" she asked slowly.

"No," he answered, without a moment's hesitation.

She leaned her head back, looking up at him. "Truly?"

"Yes."

"You don't wish that we could have waited? That we could have had more time it just being … _us_?"

He shook his head. "We've had years together Molly, albeit not exactly _together_ , but we've known each other for a long time. And the time that we have had alone, it's been glorious, but I am also very much so looking forward to meeting and bringing up the new life that we have created."

She laid her back down on his shoulder. "I never thought of it quite like that before."

He pressed another kiss to the top of her head, both of them staying silent for the rest of the drive.

That evening, after they returned from the museum and had eaten dinner with Violet, Molly decided to make an early night of it, tired from the day's excursions.

Sherlock was stretched out upon the bed reading yet another baby book, whilst Molly was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. When he heard her gasp and the sound of her toothbrush dropping into the sink, he shot up off the bed and was by her side within a matter of seconds.

"My water just broke," she told him, her eyes wide.

He took her hand and slowly led her from the bathroom. "Mummy!"

Violet came rushing down the hall. "It's time?" she questioned.

"Yes."

She nodded. "Help her to get dressed. I'll take care of everything else and inform Mycroft."

Sherlock helped Molly into their bedroom, grabbing up the clothes she had laid out for this very moment.

"I told you, you'd be happy your mother was here," she said to him as he helped remove her night shirt.

He smiled. "You're right. I am." He cupped her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss.

She covered his hands with her own. "We're about to become parents!" Her eyes filled with tears.

He nodded and gave her another kiss. "Yes, we are."

Suddenly she gasped, holding tightly onto his hands as her first contraction struck. He helped her to remember how to breathe properly, easing her through the pain; small beads of sweat forming on her brow. Once it was over she clung to him.

"Everything is going to be all right Molly, I will be by your side at every moment," he murmured to her in a soothing tone.

She nodded, offering her mouth up for another kiss before she finished getting dressed.

"The car is waiting downstairs!" Violet called out to them. "And Molly I have your bag."

Mrs. Hudson waved them off with tears in her eyes, Sherlock promising her that they would keep her updated. During the drive to Barts hospital Molly had two more contractions. When they arrived, Mary and John, Mycroft and Anthea were waiting for them.

"Daddy is on his way," Mycroft informed them. "He should be here within the half hour."

A nurse helped Molly into a wheelchair as Mary gave her a reassuring two thumbs up before they wheeled her away, Sherlock close by her side.

"And now we wait," John stated, settling himself down into a chair, taking out his mobile.

"Who are you texting?" Mary asked him.

"Lestrade, he'll want to know."

"Oh! I should text Meena then, she'll want to know as well. She might even be working here right now," Mary said, taking out her own mobile.

The pair of them were busy with their phones, Mary managing to fire off a quick text to their babysitter. Violet and Mycroft were sitting side by side, talking quietly until he spluttered quite loudly.

"MUMMY!" he exclaimed.

Anthea, who was sat across from them, looked up from her phone and stared wide-eyed, as Violet continued to prattle on, a bit louder now.

"I'm not blind Myc, but I certainly would have expected a bit more decorum from you. I'm going to look beyond that now though; I'm quite excited to be gaining two grandchildren instead of one!"

Anthea's cheeks flamed red, her gaze dropping back down to her phone. She blinked rapidly for several seconds then quickly stood and hurried from the room.

"Ann!" Mycroft called out, jumping to his feet to follow after her.

Violet had a look of satisfaction upon her face as she leaned back into her seat. Mary smiled cheekily.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she asked.

"My two ridiculous sons seem to always require a little push, when it comes to love at least."

Mary giggled as John just stared blankly.

"Sooo … Anthea and Mycroft then … they're together?" he asked.

Violet nodded. "Yes, they have been for quite some time. Myc thought he could keep it from me, foolish boy! When they come back, which I do not doubt will be for quite a while, she better have a ring on her finger!"

Mary and John exchanged a look, both well aware that Mummy Holmes was quite a force to be reckoned with. Sigerson arrived a few minutes later, and Violet filled him in on what was going on; with both of their children.

The hours ticked by with little to no news. Mycroft and Anthea had returned, just as Violet had predicted, quite a while later. They were now sat side by side, his hand clasped around hers, his thumb brushing across the diamond ring that was now upon her finger.

Lestrade arrived, looking tired and a bit grumpy from the court case he had been dealing with earlier that day. His grouchy expression soon disappeared though when Meena walked into the room and spotted them.

"I just had a chat with one of the nurses that was in the delivery room. Both Molly and the baby are doing fine; she's dilated fully now so the baby should be born very soon!" She could barely hold back her excitement as she told them this.

"How is Sherlock? Is he behaving?" Violet asked.

Meena let out a faint laugh. "Yes, surprisingly he is. His entire focus has been on Molly. The nurse, Anna is her name; she told me that she's never seen a husband quite like him."

Meena sat herself beside Lestrade, letting out a happy sigh.

"Do you have any interest in having kids?" he asked her, his face flushing when he realized how brash he was being.

She looked at him, not in the slightest bit bothered by his bold question. "I suppose if the right man came along, I would." She leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair, propping her chin onto her hand. "You have kids don't you? Ever thought of having more?"

Before he could answer her, a nurse came walking into the room, a wide smile upon her face.

"Mummy and Daddy are doing fine, and so is the baby. He is a healthy, strapping boy! You'll be able to go see them in a few minutes," she announced.

Violet gave a great sigh of relief, and there were smiles upon every face in the room.

An hour later the new family was at last alone, everyone having finished giving their congratulations and cooing over the little boy. Molly had never felt so worn-out in all of her life, but none of that compared to the elation she was feeling as she held her son in her arms.

"He's so beautiful," she whispered as she gently brushed the tip of her finger over her sleeping baby boy's cheek. "Edward William Holmes."

Sherlock had been oddly silent ever since the moment their son had entered into the world. This was different from his Buffering Mode; his expression was that of shock, dismay and a bit of bewilderment. He was now sat beside her, upon the hospital bed, his arm around her and he still hadn't spoken.

"Are you all right?" she asked gently, tilting her head to look up at him.

He slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off of his son. "Molly I - I didn't know. I didn't know how this would make me ... _feel_." He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw that there were tears in his eyes. He ducked his head, burying it against her neck. Making sure that her arm was securely holding Edward, she lifted her hand, gently pacing it on Sherlock's cheek.

"I know my darling, it's very overwhelming."

Sherlock let out a quiet sniffle, moving his head so that it rested on her shoulder, peering down at their son. She dropped down her hand and he clasped it in his.

"He _is_ beautiful, Molly. More beautiful than my mind could ever have imagined."

Now her eyes were filling with tears.

He slowly took in a shaky breath. "You've made me so happy Molly; happier than I ever thought was possible."

"I love you Sherlock."

He looked up at her. "I love you too," he said with a smile. Their lips met and they shared a tender kiss. "Are you ready for this adventure Molly?"

She nodded. "I am. Because I know that you will be by my side."

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEELS!**

 ***tears up* I hope you guys are happy with the ending, and the little bit of Mythea I threw in there … heh.**

 **Thank you, once again, for reading my fic and taking the time to review it. I love you all!**

 **Will there be another sequel? Ahhh … *coughs* … I don't know … it's … it's a possibility, but not 100% … heh …**

 **MUAH!**

 **SHERLOLLIANS ARE LOVE!**


End file.
